MY TROUBLE MAKER
by bee799
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 IS UPDATE!] New Summary:"Suho? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" "Yakk..Sehun jangan di lihat itu rahasia!" XIUHAN/LUMIN,XIUHAREM,YAOI,OT12
1. Chapter 1:First Meet

**Tittle:MY TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Cast:Kim Minseok**

 **LuHan**

 **Other EXO Member**

 **Genre:Romance,Yaoi,School Life**

 **Rated:T**

 **Warning:YAOI,OOC,typo bertebaran,bahasa campur aduk…**

 **Summary:Orang yang dihadapannya ini seorang Namja? Lihat itu,kulitnya putih semulus porselen dan bibirnya mer—, "Mian… anak paman memang kurang ajar."**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter #1**

Sabtu malam harusnya Sabtu yang menyenangkan bagi LuHan,biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu bersenang senang dengan teman temannya,setidaknya ia bisa pergi ke club milik paman Jongin atau sekedar bermain PS dengan Sehun…Bukannya disini…

Bukannya LuHan menolak tapi bagaimana jika teman temannya mengganggapnya pelanggar janji,mau di taruh di mana muka LuHan di hadapan teman temanya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Lu,kenapa wajah mu masam begitu? Kau membuat orang orang takut saja." gerutu Henry yang tidak senang melihat ekspresi anak tunggalnya itu.

Ya,sekarang LuHan berada di rumah paman Kim rekan kerja appa LuHan,sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa ia di ajak kesini,appanya bilang hanya sekedar makan malam tapi LuHan curiga sepertinya appanya akan menjodohkannya,menggingat sedari tadi appanya mengomel menyuruhnya berdandan rapi. _" it's not my style"_ gerutunya,mana mau LuHan memakai kemeja khas bapak bapak seperti ini jika karna paksaan appanya.

Yang LuHan lihat di rumah ini ada banyak maid yang sibuk mondar mandir menyajikan hidangan sesekali melihat kearahnya penasaran,tapi karna muka LuHan tidak bersahabat seperti rusa yang sedang kerasukan,maid maid itu pun bergidig ngeri,pasalnya jika dibandingkan Tuan Muda mereka yang manis nya luar biasa…Sangat jauh berbeda…

LuHan berusaha berekspresi datar,yang benar benar sangat datar,setidaknya ia masih memiliki sopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Lu,sebentar lagi anak paman datang,dia baru pulang dari Beijing"

"Oh ya..dia juga seumuran dengan mu" tambah Heechul

LuHan cuek...sampai…

'Ceklek'

"Appa…" pekik seorang namja manis langsung menghambur kepelukan Heechul dan menyeret koper di tangannya.

"Aigoo…hamster kecil appa sudah pulang" sahut Heechul sambil memeluk putranya.

1 detik…2 detik…

LuHan sedang sibuk dengan fantasinya,tungu tunggu...orang yang ada di hadapanya ini seorang Namja? Bagaimana mungkin wajahnya bisa cantik dan semanis itu? Lihat itu,kulitnya putih semulus porselen dan bibirnya mer—

"LuHan,perkenalkan ini anak paman namanya Kim Minseok."

LuHan susah payah menelan ludahnya,Minseok takut melihat ekspresi Luhan."Annyeong Kim Minseok imnida"Minseok menjabat tangan LuHan dengan sedikit ragu.

LuHan sepertinya sedang lupa diri saat bersentuhan dengan tangan lembut Minseok.

"Plakk.." Henry dengan sigap menggeplak tangan LuHan dengan tidak beradab.

"Mian Minseok,anak paman memang kurang ajar"

"Eh..Ti—dak apa paman."

Minseok kikuk,dan liat itu..LuHan masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Heechul terkekeh melihat tingkah absurd LuHan.

Minseok duduk di samping Luhan,hendak menyantap makan malam yang disediakan,Heechul bertanya kepadanya tentang rencana kepindahannya. Ya,Minseok pergi ke Beijing hanya untuk berpamitan dengan temannya Yixing,karna sekarang Minseok harus tinggal di Korea menemani appa nya yang sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan.

"Yixing terus saja merengek appa..dia bilang tidak bisa hidup tanpa ku"papar Minseok

"Aissh… ada ada saja anak itu."

.

.

.

Di sini Minseok sekarang,berada di depan gerbang sekolah barunya,Minseok melihat sekeliling,sekolahnya itu terlihat sangat luas bahkan jika hanya di lihat dari gerbang,lima menit yang lalu supirnya menurunkan Minseok di gerbang ini,Minseok bingung dan takut tersesat di sekolah barunya ini.

"aissh..Luas sekali sekolah ini,kalau aku tersesat bagaimana?"rutuknya kesal sambil kakinya menendang krikil yang tidak berdosa.

Minseok nekad memutuskan untuk masuk,setidaknya ia bisa bertanya pada siswa yang ada tentang keberadaan kelasnya atau mungkin jika ia terlambat gurunya tidak mungkin menghukumnya karna tau ia murid baru yang tersesat.

.

.

"Hai manis.."suara godaan itu terus meluncur saat Minseok melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor,niat awal ingin bertanya tentang keberadaan kelasnya akhirnya ia urungkan karna melihat anak anak itu tidak henti hentinya mengodanya.

Minseok mempercepat langkahnya,ia kesal kenapa appanya memilih menyekolahkannya disini,di sekolah khusus Namja...appanya bilang...

 _"Min,sekolah itu sekolah yang bagus dan terkenal di Seoul,disana juga ada asramanya jadi kau tidak perlu kesepian karna bisa tinggal disana."_ begitulah kata kata appa Minseok yang masih terniang di kepalanya.

Minseok risih..Dan apa lagi ini?ada seorang Namja yang nekad menggengam tangannya.

"Hai..kau anak baru ya?" tanyanya santai sambil memamerkan senyum manis.

Minseok ingin menjawab,tapi..

"YAAKK,CADEL...JANGAN SENTUH MILIK LUHAN."bentak Namja yang ternyata...LuHan?

LuHan datang dengan bola basket ditangannya,di samping kanan dan kiri LuHan ada Namja manis berkulit tan dan Namja tinggi berambut blonde,mereka berjalan beriringan[efek slow motion dan hembusan angin anggap aja kayak F4 di BBF].

Minseok kaget,bagaimana mungkin LuHan bersekolah disini?kenapa appanya tidak cerita?.Masih terdiam dalam lamunannya,LuHan sudah menarik tangan Minseok dan membawanya pergi,meninggalkan teman temannya yang masih cengo.

.

.

"ini kelasmu.."LuHan dan Minseok berhenti di sebuah kelas,Minseok melihat kearah pintu yang bertuliskan XI A,benar ini memang kelasnya,bagaimana LuHan bisa tau?

"Dan itu.."LuHan menunjuk deret bangku terakhir dekat jendela."Itu adalah tempat dudukmu,kau duduk sebangku denganku"paparnya sambil tersenyum.

Apa,sebangku?kenapa begitu kebetulan?gumam Minseok dalam hati.

"Ahh..mian LuHan-ssi,kenapa tidak ada orang di kelas?"

"Ohh..karna ini hari Sabtu,tidak ada pelajaran,cuma Ekstrakulikuler"jawab LuHan sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

"Ehmm..pantas tidak ada yang masuk kelas"sahut Minseok sambil mengganggukan kepalanya.

"jadi,apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Minseok polos.

"Tentu banyak yang bisa kita lakukan Minnie"sahut LuHan dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN Or TBC?**

* * *

Apa yang akan di lakukan LuHan ke Minseok?apa LuHan ngajakin Minseok main basket bareng?atau...

.

Annyeong~ aku author baru..baru debut..

Mian kalo ceritanya gaje..

Sebenernya aku XIUHAN/LUMIN shipper udah lama...#gak nanyak

tapi akhir akhir ini aku lagi pingin buat FF mereka...he he

FF XIUHAN/LUMIN makin dikit,authornya pada hiatus padahal FF-nya kece kece...#sedih

Ok sekian curhatan nya... **Minta Review ya? :D**

Oh ya readers,kira kira genknya LuHan bagusnya dikasi nama apa ya?

Note:kelanjutan tergantung review...bye


	2. Chapter 2:Distruber

**Tittle:MY TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Cast:Kim Minseok**

 **LuHan**

 **Other EXO Member**

 **Genre:Romance,Yaoi,School Life**

 **Rated:T**

 **Warning:YAOI,OOC,typo bertebaran,bahasa campur aduk...**

 **Summary:"Cih..dasar Drama King".. "Lu,kenapa kau membawa seorang Yeoja kemari?."**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter** **#2**

Minseok hanya bisa pasrah saat LuHan menariknya kesana kemari mulai dari perpustakaan,lapangan basket,taman belakang sekolah,ke pos satpam(?) sepanjang jalan LuHan berceloteh tentang sekolahnya,menurut LuHan Minseok harus tau semua seluk beluk sekolahnya kalo tidak ingin tersesat(padahal modus).

Dan petualangan mereka berakhir di katin,LuHan membelikan Minseok segelas jus Strawberry,sepertinya LuHan tau Minseoknya itu sedang kehausan setelah diajak berkeliling dari tadi,lama waktu berselang...

"Min,sudah minumnya..aku mau membawamu ke suatu tempat"LuHan menopang dagunya sambil terus memperhatikan Minseok.

"Ehm..sebentar dulu ya Lu,aku masih capek"Minseok kembali ke kegiatannya menyesap jus Strawberry itu,dengan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya.

Minseok membuka satu kancing bajunya karna kegerahan.

"Uhh..kenapa panas sekali sih"gerutu Minseok sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangan ke wajahnya.

Tunggu,LuHan melihat kejadian itu kembali pada mode mesumnya..bukan cuma LuHan mungkin seisi kantin juga tertarik melihat pemandangan indah itu.

LuHan pun dengan segera menarik tangan Minseok berniat menyelamatkan Minseok dari wilayah 'Rawan Bencana'.

"Yakk..LuHan kita mau kemana?"pekik Minseok.

.

.

LuHan sudah gila.. mengajaknya ke kamar(?).

"Kamar siapa ini Lu?"tanya Minseok bingung sambil mengamati kamar itu.

"Tentu kamar kita baby"jawab LuHan santai.

Tidak,masalahnya Minseok melihat ada lima ranjang berderet disana,kamar ini luas sekali bahkan luasnya melebihi apartemen Minseok yang berada di Beijing,jadi benar kata appa Minseok sekolah ini punya asrama.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa LuHan bisa seberuntung ini salahkan saja appa LuHan yang notabennya seorang donatur besar di sekolahnya.

Adakah yang penasaran dengan keadaan ruangan itu,ok kita urutkan dari sisi samping dekat pintu adalah ranjang Kai,kemudian Sehun,Minseok,LuHan pastinya dan yang terakhir Kris,kamar itu sangat luas dan terdapat balkon yang tertutup jendela kaca.

Sebenarnya LuHan sedikit ragu menempatkan ranjang Minseok tepat di tengah karna takut si Pervert Sehun bisa saja menyerang Minseok tapi kalo LuHan menempatkan ranjang Minseok dekat jendela bisa saja angin malam bisa membuat Minseok kedinginan,duhh..LuHan jadi bingung sendiri..

.

.

"Minseok,ini ranjangmu"ucap LuHan yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menepuk nepuk ranjang yang berada di tengah.

"PINK?"Minseok mengernyit bingung,kenapa ranjangnya harus pink?dan yang lain tidak.

"Kenapa pink Lu?"ucap Minseok tidak terima,"aku ini Namja..NAMJA.."Minseok berkata penuh penekanan.

"Ehm..kenapa ya?"LuHan pura pura berfikir sambil mengetuk ngetukan jari di dagunya.

"Karna kau cantik..ku rasa pink warna yang cocok untukmu"jawab LuHan terkekeh.

Minseok makin kesal.

.

.

Minseok kembali mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Lu,memang setiap siswa harus tinggal di asrama ya?"-Minseok

"Tentu saja.."-LuHan

"Tapi aku belum bawa baju ganti"-Minseok

"Kau bisa pakai bajuku"-LuHan

"Aku juga belum bilang pada appa"-Minseok

"Tenang..appamu sudah menitipkanmu padaku"-LuHan

LuHan beranjak kedapur untuk menggambil minuman,meninggalkan Minseok dengan wajah kesalnya yang menggemaskan itu.

.

.

LuHan mengambil sekaleng soda di kulkasnya,lalu hendak beranjak kembali menghampiri Minseok.

"Kok tidak ada suara ya.."batin LuHan

LuHan membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Minseok sudah terkapar di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

Aigoo...Minseok pingsan?...LuHan panik.

"Minseok...Minseok..."LuHan mengguncang pelan bahu Minseok sambil terus memanggil namanya.

Minseok masih bernafas..'Fiuhh...ternyata Minseok cuma tertidur.'

LuHan bernafas lega,untung saja tadi ia tidak langsung memberikan nafas buatan.

.

.

LuHan masih setia menatap setiap lekuk wajah indah Minseok yang masih terlelap dengan damainya,hingga sebuah ide tiba tiba muncul di otak LuHan.

'Jepret...jepret...'

LuHan diam diam mengambil foto wajah Minseok yang masih terlelap itu.

"He..he..lumayan untuk wallpaper"batin LuHan.

"Kenapa bibirnya bisa merah begitu sih.."LuHan bergumam sendiri.

"Sepertinya rasanya manis.."LuHan sudah bersiap mencium bibir Minseok,tapi...

"Eitssh..tidak boleh curang"LuHan bergumam lagi,sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya.

Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan mengecup pipi putih Minseok.'Pipi Minseok putih dan bulat seperti Baozi'pikir LuHan.

Sedang asik asiknya LuHan melakukan kegiatannya...

.

.

'Ekhmm...'

Terdengar suara deheman.

"..."

"Hei...JANGAN melakukan adegan mesum disini Tuan Rusa"

"Cih...mengganggu saja"umpat LuHan

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini Tuan Lu?"Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang tatapan menyelidik,sedangkan Kris dan Kai juga ikut berekspresi yang sama,persis tatapan yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang 'Tersangka Kriminal'.

"Penjelasan apa?,kan sudah ku bilang akan ada penghuni baru di kamar ini"bentak LuHan kesal.

"Hanya itu...?"desak Kai penasaran.

Sebenarnya...

.

 **#** **FLASHBACK**

" _Huwee...appa,ku mohon bujuk paman Kim untuk menyekolahkan Minseok di sekolahku_ "rengek LuHan sambil memasang jurus 'Bulldog Eyes' andalannya.

Pasalnya setelah acara makan malam itu,Paman Kim sedang bingung mau menyekolahkan Minseok di sekolah mana,dan berkat inisiatif otak kreatif LuHan berakhirlah seorang Kim Minseok disini.

" _Cih...dasar Drama King_ "umpat Henry

LuHan pun berseringai penuh kemenangan.

 **#** **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Huuaa...haa..haa..." Kris,Kai,dan Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang perut mereka setelah mendengar cerita LuHan.

Ha..Ha..lucu sekali..seorang LuHan,anak populer seantero sekolah yang di puja beribu ribu Uke..merengek rengek(?)..sangat sulit dibayangkan.

"Hei...siapa suruh kalian tertawa"pekik LuHan kesal.

Mendengar keributan di sela sela tidur cantiknya,Minseok mulai mengerjapkan matanya,sedangkan empat Namja itu yang sudah selesai dengan perdebatan mereka beralih melirik ke seonggok objek bernama Kim Minseok.

Minseok bergidig ngeri,dengan cepat ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya persis seperti seorang gadis yang hendak di per—

"YAKKK..kalian membuatnya takut"pekik LuHan

"Tenang Minnie,mereka semua teman teman ku" "Mereka sudah jinak kok"ucap LuHan meyakinkan.

"Benarkah LuHan- _ssi?_ "tanya Minseok ragu.

"Aissh..sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _-ssi_ ,panggil saja LUHAN..atau _Lulu_ atau _Hannie_.."

"Ne.."Minseok mengganguk,takut melihat wajah LuHan yang sedang murka.

Kai dan Sehun mual melihat sikap sok manis LuHan.

"Lu,kenapa kau membawa seorang Yeoja kemari"tanya kris polos sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Minseok.

"Dia Namja,bodoh.."Susah payah LuHan menjitak kepala Kris.

"Tidak mungkin...coba aku periksa" Kris tidak percaya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Minseok.

Minseok panik..ia semakin mengeratkan selimutnya..Kris semakin mendekat..dan

"Hai..aku Kris.."sapa Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan tidak lupa untuk memberikan Wink terbaiknya.

Minseok bernafas lega..'Fiuuhh,ternyata Kris cuma mau kenalan'...dan sedetik kemudian Sehun merebut tangan Minseok, "Aku Sehun...Oh Sehun"Sehun duduk di samping Minseok sambil tersenyum manis,gantian Kai menyambar tangan Minseok "Aku Jongin..panggil saja Kai" Kai mengedipkan matanya genit.

Minseok menatap lekat satu persatu wajah teman LuHan...teman teman LuHan tampan...sangat tampan...LuHan juga sangat tampan..tapi sayang sepertinya otak mereka semua mesum.

 _Well-_ ngomong ngomong ada seseorang yang terlupakan disana.

"HEI..HEI..sudah cukup acara Say Hello-nya,sekarang singkirkan tangan nista kalian"LuHan mengerang emosi.

.

.

Sementara Kris,Kai dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengrubris erangan LuHan.

LuHan menghela nafasnya dan berfikir sejenak,"Sepertinya tidak ada yang keberatan?"tanya LuHan memastikan.

'Oh God'..bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa keberatan berbagi kamar dengan mahluk jelmaan malaikat seperti Minseok.

Sepertinya mereka akan mendapat 'mainan baru'.

"Hei,kenapa kalian tidak pulang saja ini kan hari Sabtu"LuHan berniat mengusir.

"Tidak jadi..aku lebih suka disini"sahut Kai.

"Aku juga.."Sehun nyegir.

LuHan berbalik menatap horor Kris..Kris gelagapan.."Ehh—..aku menginap disini saja,di rumah sepi"jawab Kris langsung beranjak ke ranjangnya untuk pura pura tidur.

LuHan murka..Great,sekarang teman temannya sukses menggagalkan rencana 'berduaan saja' dengan Minseoknya.

Haruskah LuHan merengek lagi pada appanya minta dibuatkan kamar khusus untuk dirinya dan Minseok.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Bisakah LuHan ngedeketin Minseok di tengah tengah gangguan temen temen Evil-nya?

.

Halloo...Author balik bawa chapter 2..#tebar bunga

Sebelumnya mau bales review dulu..

 **Sukha1312 :**Usul kamu kreatif chingu..he he ini udah next,untuk LUMIN moment author usahain buat yang sweet,author kan juga suka yang sweet sweet..he he :D

 **Kimmie179 :**Luhan-nya gak macem macem kok chingu,cuma kecup pipi doang..tapi gak tau nanti..#KetawaEvil..he he 100 untuk chingu gengnya Luhan emang demen banget ngagalin niatnya Luhan..untuk nama gengnya author juga bingung..he he :D

 **hanachoco :**Si babe rusa emang sok sok jaim chingu,tapi skali liat langsung klepek klepek..gak di apa apain kok chingu cuma cium pipi doang..tapi gak tau kedepannya..#KetawaNista..Ok makasi udah nunggu chingu :D

 **shinta .lang :**He he..doain otak author penuh dengan jembatan pelangi ya chingu biar bisa lanjut terus,Ok makasi buat semangatnya chingu :D

 **fadhila628 :**Kamu juga suka Xiuharem ya chingu?sama author juga suka,Ok ini udah lanjut chingu :D

 **uciha .aya** **:** Ini udah lanjut chingu,makasi reviewnya :D

 **Jiji Park** **:** Sama chingu aku juga lagi rindu FF mereka,untuk nama gengnya ' _no name'_ dulu kayaknya,author bingung..he he :D

 **dhantieee** **:** Ini udah next chingu,review lagi ya :D **  
**

 **Genieaaa** **:** Ini udah di lanjut chingu,iya author tau kok FF Xiuhan lagi langka..#Mewek,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **SooieBabyUke** **:** He he..author suka Luhan yang Evil bin Pervert,review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **Lu HanMin** **:** He he..100 untuk chingu Luhan emang ngajakin Minseok keliling sekolah tapi sekalian modus..#plak,ini udah di lanjut chingu,makasi semangatnya :D

 **jiraniatriana** **:** He he..chingu heran sama tingkah absurdnya Luhan ya?,review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **thedolpinduck :**Ini udah update chingu,iya makannya author tambah stoknya..he he :D **  
**

 **dn** **:** Ini udah di lanjut chingu,review lagi ya :D **  
**

 **exofamily** **:** Makasi udah bilang keren chingu,Minseok emang lucu..he he,makasi buat semangatnya..untuk Sehun sama Kai liat nanti ya chingu biar Surprise..author juga HunKai/Kaihun Shipper :D **  
**

 **MinYeolKook** **:** He he..gak kok chingu Luhannya masih bisa ngontrol diri,tapi gak tau nanti. **.** #KetawaEvil,ini udah lanjut chingu :D

 **elferani** **:** Iya chingu Luhan emang suka ngaku ngaku..#PlakDiTamparRusa,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Miminumin** **:** He he..seringai Luhan juga buat otak yadong author jadi kumat chingu,he he..usul yang bagus chingu tapi Luhan and the geng gak playboy kok cuma mesumnya rada akut :D **  
**

 **jesn** **:** Waduhh..kalo masalah grapa grepe tenang aja chingu nanti pasti ada scene-nya :D

 **XiuHanEver** **:** Makasi udah bilang keren chingu,author juga suka Umin yang polos bin pasrah,ini author tetep lanjut kok,makasi semangat nya chingu :D **  
**

 **saya .orchestra :**Bener chingu seringainya Luhan emang pertanda bencana buat Minseok,tapi Minseoknya belum di apa apain kok cuma dimodusin dikit..he he..ini udah lanjut chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **Xiu :**He he..Luhannya emang pervert tingkat akut chingu,ini udah next chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **arum :**Ok ini udah next chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **Gomawo reviewnya chingu~ kalo bisa review lagi ya :D**

Mian lama nunggu,author rencananya emang mau update setiap minggu...gimana ceritanya makin gaje ya..?

Untuk Xiuharemnya dikit dulu ya,masih fokus ke LUMIN..#jangan timpuk author

Readers yang baik hati,kece kece and Kyeopta... **Minta review lagi ya? :D**

Note:Semakin banyak review semakin cepat author update..bye~


	3. Chapter 3:Wish

.

.

 **Tittle:MY TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Cast:Kim Minseok**

 **LuHan**

 **Other EXO Member**

 **Genre:Romance,Yaoi,School Life**

 **Rated:T**

 **Warning:YAOI,OOC,typo bertebaran,bahasa campur aduk...**

 **Summary:"YAKKK..LUHANNN JANGANNN..." "Aku akan berikan apapun yang kau mau Lu.."**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter#3**

Malam ini sepertinya Minseok harus rela bermalam di asrama,sedari tadi hujan turun dengan derasnya dan appanya tak kunjung menjawab telpon nya,sekarang yang bisa Minseok lakukan adalah berdiam diri di ranjangnya sambil memeluk lututnya sesekali ia juga mencoba menghubungi appanya.

"Uhh..kenapa tidak ada sinyal sih.."gerutu Minseok sambil mengetukan handphone di tangannya.

Minseok melihat kearah dirinya sendiri,entah kenapa baju LuHan yang ia pinjam begitu kebesaran di badannya,atau karna tubuhnya yang terlalu mungil.

Sebenarnya niat Minseok sedari tadi adalah menghubungi appanya untuk meminta membawakan Minseok beberapa baju ganti agar bisa ia gunakan jika memang harus tinggal di asrama.

Minseok melihat ke arah jendela balkon,sepertinya hujan sudah reda,Minseok membuka jendela kaca itu dan seketika angin malam menerpa tubuhnya membuat Minseok merasa kedinginan.

Minseok kembali mengetukan handphonenya,ia berharap bisa menemukan sinyal di luar ruangan,entah karna saking kesal nya handphone Minseok tidak sengaja terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke antara rimbunan pot bunga. Minseok mencoba mencari handphonenya tapi karna keadaan sedikit gelap ia menjadi sedikit kesusahan.

"Uhh..dimana sih..?"gerutu Minseok sambil terus berusaha menemukan handphonenya.

Sesaat setelah itu Minseok salah melangkahkan kakinya sehingga membuatnya terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai marmer balkon itu,baju yang ia kenakan pun menjadi basah dan kotor karna terkena genangan air hujan.

"Andwee~"pekik Minseok saat melihat baju kaus tipisnya itu menjadi basah dan kotor.

Minseok itu ' _Clean Freak'.._ jadi ia memutuskan untuk mandi lagi,melupakan handphonenya yang hilang entah kemana.

Minseok berjalan ke lemari dan memilih beberapa pakaian lalu ia melihat ke arah LuHan yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sambil memeluk bantal guling,sesekali Minseok mendengar LuHan mengigaukan hal yang tidak jelas,Minseok terkekeh..LuHan yang sedang tidur ternyata sangat menggemaskan batinnya.

Sementara di ruang tengah,Minseok bisa mendengar pekikan Kris,Kai dan Sehun yang sedang asik menonton pertandingan sepakbola lengkap dengan kostum dan juga popcorn berukuran jumbo. Mereka semua sangat unik,batin Minseok..Minseok lalu meneruskan niatnya untuk membersihkan diri..

.

.

"Andwee..tidak..tidakk..Minseokk..."LuHan berteriak bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah,LuHan langsung mengelus dadanya ternyata ia telah bermimpi buruk,ia bermimpi ada seseorang yang ingin mencium Minseoknya..LuHan kesal seandainya itu bukan mimpi LuHan pasti sudah mematahkan leher orang yang telah dengan seenaknya ingin mencium Minseoknya.

'Blizt...blizt..'

Entah tidak ada badai tidak ada hujan,lampu kamar itu mendadak berkedip kedip dengan sendirinya..hidup mati hidup mati...

LuHan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung 'tidak mungkinkan sekolah sebesar ini tidak mampu untuk membayar listrik'.

LuHan menoleh ke arah jendela balkon,korden putih jendela itu melambai lambai karna tertiup angin..Suasana mendadak menjadi horor,LuHan menelan kasar ludahnya...dan tiba tiba...

'Blizt..' lampu di kamar itu benar benar padam.

"ANDWEEE~..."terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar mandi,LuHan lansung berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Minseok..?"LuHan berniat menghampiri Minseok.

Minseok berlari dengan kencang nya dari arah kamar mandi bahkan saking kencangnya mengalahkan jurus seribu bayangan,saat itu Minseok berlari dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang membungkus tubuh bagian atas dan pahanya..saking kencangnya Minseok berlari tidak sengaja ia menubruk tubuh LuHan,sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di kasur dengan posisi Minseok berada di atas tubuh LuHan dan tangan LuHan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Minseok.

Jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepatnya dengan nafas yang juga terengah engah,entah reflek atau apa dengan cepat LuHan membalik tubuh Minseok sehingga sekarang LuHanlah yang menindih tubuh Minseok.

'Blizt..' lampu mendadak hidup kembali.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali,Minseok baru sadar dengan posisi ambigu mereka,wajah LuHan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya bahkan deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan.

"YAKKK..LUHANNN JANGANNNN..."Minseok berteriak sekencang kencangnya,tangannya meremas pelan rambut LuHan sambil mencoba mendorong bahu LuHan agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

Minseok berhasil melepaskan diri dari kungkungan LuHan,ia langsung beranjak menjauhi ranjang LuHan dengan nafas yang masih terengah engah tidak lupa ia juga mengeratkan handuknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya,Minseok duduk di tepi ranjangnya sendiri dan terlihat sangat shock.

LuHan heran kenapa Minseok berteriak padahal Minseok duluan yang telah menubruk tubuh LuHan.

.

.

Sedangkan di ruang tengah Kris,Kai dan Sehun yang tadinya sibuk mencari senter mendengar dengan sangat jelas jeritan Minseok.

"SIALAN..Rusa itu pasti sedang mencoba memperkosa Minseok"pekik Sehun dengan kesalnya.

"Kita hajar Rusa jadi jadian itu.."Kris memberi komando.

Dengan sigap Sehun mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di sofa,Kai mengambil sapu dekat pintu,sedangkan Kris bingung menggunakan senjata apa..Kris sempat berfikir untuk meminjam tongkat whusu milik Tao untuk menghajar rusa jadi jadian itu,tapi Kris juga tidak ingin terlambat menyelamatkan Minseok.

"JANGAN TUNGGU LAGI...SERANGGG~..."titah Kai sambil mengacungkan sapunya.

"DUUAAKKK.."terdengar suara pintu yang terdobrak dengan tidak sopannya.

Di balik pintu itu muncul tiga sosok super hero yang telah siap menyelamatkan putri Minseok.

Kris,Kai dan Sehun menatap tajam ke arah LuHan dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah,LuHan duduk terdiam di ranjangnya dengan nafas yang terengah engah dan dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan bahkan sprai di ranjang itu juga terlihat sangat berantakan.

Kris,Kai dan Sehun menggertakan giginya kesal,mereka juga melihat Minseok dengan kondisi sama mengenaskan seperti LuHan. Minseok duduk di tepi ranjangnya dengan nafas yang juga terengah engah sambil terus berusaha mengeratkan handuknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya,rambut Minseok bahkan masih terlihat basah dengan tetesan air yang mengalir di perpotongan leher putihnya,tidak lupa handuk bagian bawah yang sedikit tersikap sehingga mengekpos paha mulus Minseok...Kris,Kai dan Sehun jadi ngiler melihatnya,susah payah mereka menelan ludah..Ehh—kenapa mereka jadi salah fokus...

"SERANGGG~..."perintah Kris membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"Ehh—,serang yang mana Minseok atau LuHan..?"Kai bingung dengan perintah ambigu Kris.

"Dasar yadong..tentu saja serang LuHan,Kita kan berniat menghajarnya.."Sehun lalu memberikan jitakan sayang di kepala Kai.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi...

"BUKKK...BUAKK...BUKKK..."berakhirlah seorang LuHan yang di hajar habis habisan tanpa ampun,bahkan pekikan kesakitan LuHan sama sekali tidak mereka pedulikan.

Sedangkan Minseok yang masih dalam keadaan shock tidak mampu berkata kata untuk menghentikan aksi heroik mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi itu mungkin adalah pagi yang terburuk dalam sejarah hidup LuHan,semua anggota badannya terasa remuk jika digerakan,untung saja hari ini hari Minggu jadi LuHan tidak perlu absen untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

"Lu,Kau sudah bangun..?"Tanya Minseok sambil membawakan LuHan semangkuk bubur dan kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Ehmm.."gumam LuHan singkat,bahkan untuk bergumam saja rahang LuHan terasa mau copot.

Minseok lalu duduk di tepi ranjang LuHan meletakan bubur dan kotak P3K itu di atas nakas,kemudian membantu LuHan untuk duduk di ranjangnya,Minseok mengambil obat merah dan dengan telaten mengobati luka memar di wajah LuHan.

"Aww.."ringis LuHan kesakitan sambil memegangi luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Mi—an.."lirih Minseok pelan,sebenarnya Minseok merasa sangat bersalah pada Luhan,Minseok berfikir karna dirinyalah LuHan menjadi terluka seperti ini.

"Lu,kau makan dulu ya..aku sudah membuatkan mu bubur.."

"Ehmm.."LuHan hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan.

Minseok mengambil bubur di atas nakas,meniup sesendok bubur yang masih panas itu dengan bibir mungilnya,Minseok pun menyuapi LuHan dengan sangat perlahan.

Di sela sela makannya LuHan memutar lehernya ke kanan dan kiri,heran kenapa kamar itu begitu sepi.

"Oh..mereka sedang pergi,katanya ada sedikit urusan.."papar Minseok seakan bisa mengetahui isi pikiran LuHan.

LuHan mengumpat dalam hati,sepertinya mereka bertiga takut jika LuHan bisa terbangun pagi ini maka tidak segan LuHan akan mematahkan leher mereka satu persatu.

LuHan kembali melanjutkan makannya sampai bubur di mangkuk itu tidak tersisa,Minseok tersenyum senang..

Minseok menghapus sisa bubur di sudut bibir LuHan dengan ibu jarinya dan membelai pelan pipi LuHan.

"Lu,kau harus segera sembuh.."Minseok tersenyum dan membantu LuHan untuk kembali tidur tidak lupa untuk menyelimuti tubuh LuHan dengan selimut.

"Tidurlah.." ucap Minseok,ia pun beranjak kedapur untuk mencuci piring,sementara LuHan sedang sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya,entah kenapa perlakuan lembut Minseok membuat jantungnya tidak henti hentinya berdebar dengan cepatnya..LuHan baru tau rasanya jatuh cinta seperti ini..

.

.

LuHan mengerjapkan matanya dan memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing,betapa terkejutnya ia melihat hari sudah larut malam,bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur selama itu,tapi keterkejutan itu bertambah lagi saat LuHan melihat Minseok tertidur di lantai dengan kepala tertumpu di tepi ranjang LuHan, tangannya pun masih menggenggam kapas yang berisi obat merah,sepertinya Minseok ketiduran saat ia mengobati luka LuHan.

Sebegitu khawatirkah Minseok terhadapnya,tanya LuHan dalam hati.

Tak terasa seulas senyum tercetak di bibir LuHan,dengan pelan ia menggendong Minseok ala bridal style menuju ke ranjang LuHan,kemudian menarik helaian selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua,LuHan menatap lekat wajah malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur itu,jari jari LuHan pun bergrilya di sekitar wajah Minseok menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah indah malaikatnya itu.

Malam itu LuHan mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak mencium bibir Minseok,bibir _cherry_ yang dari awal sangat ia dambakan terasa manis dan begitu lembut,LuHan menyentuh dagu Minseok dan melumat pelan bibir Minseok hingga membuat pemiliknya itu melenguh.

"Enghh~..."lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Minseok namun tak membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya.

LuHan tersenyum simpul,entah kenapa saat ia mencium Minseok,Minseok tidak pernah terbangun dari tidurnya.

LuHan kembali mengeratkan selimut itu,memeluk tubuh mungil Minseok,entah kenapa tubuh mungil Minseok terasa begitu pas di pelukan LuHan.

.

.

.

Bias sinar matahari pagi itu tanpa permisi menyusup masuk ke celah pelupuk mata Minseok,membuatnya mau tak mau harus terbangun dari tidurnya,Minseok terkejut saat tau dirinya sudah berada di ranjang LuHan seingatnya yang kemarin ia lakukan hanya mengobati luka LuHan,Minseok melirik ke samping kanan dan kirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan LuHan di kamar itu,segera ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan segera bergegas,berharap menjumpai LuHan di kelas nanti.

.

.

Minseok menopang dagunya bosan,yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk terdiam di bangkunya sesekali melirik ke arah samping tepatnya ke arah bangku LuHan yang kosong,Minseok bingung kemana perginya LuHan.. ia kira sudah sedari tadi LuHan berada di kelas,tapi nyatanya keberadaan LuHan sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Kelas itu terlihat sangat rusuh mungkin karna isinya sekumpulan namja,gumpalan gumpalan kertas terlempar kesana kemari,jangan salahkan mereka berani melakukan keributan karna sedari tadi tidak ada satu guru pun yang masuk untuk mengajar.

Minseok masih dalam posisinya,menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mungkin jika dilihat dari kejauhan hanya dirinya lah yang tidak melakukan kegiatan berarti,yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam. Sesekali ada yang melihat ke arahnya penasaran atau ada juga yang mengedipkan mata padanya namun tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya,tentu saja karna gosip yang tersebar bahwa _'Minseok itu milik LuHan'_ sudah tersebar dengan cepat keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

Minseok berusaha cuek,sepertinya ia sudah biasa dengan keadaan di sekolah ini,untung saja tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya,setidaknya kecuali...

Chanyeol.

"Ehm.."Chanyeol berdehem dan tanpa permisi duduk di samping Minseok.

"Kau Minseok-kan..?"tanya nya to the point.

"Ne.."Minseok hanya menjawab singkat,ia tidak menyangka kenapa dirinya bisa seterkenal ini.

Chanyeol ikut menopang dagunya memperhatikan Minseok secara detail dari atas ke bawah. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Pantas saja ya LuHan sangat tertarik padamu .."sahut Chanyeol pada akhirnya dibarengi dengan anggukan kecil di kepalanya.

Minseok bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"..."

"Chanyeol..kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan tidak usah kegenitan.."sebuah suara datang dari arah bangku depan tepatnya keluar dari mulut seorang namja mungil.

"Iya..Chagi.."sahut Chanyeol menaikan intonasinya agar dapat terdengar sampai ke bangku depan.

"Ehmm..Minseok sebentar ya ada nenek sihir yang memanggilku.."Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan dan langsung beranjak untuk kembali ke bangkunya.

Minseok berdecih dalam hati,mana ada nenek sihir yang di panggil dengan sebutan chagi.

.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di toilet..LuHan melihat refleksi wajahnya di cermin,memegangi setiap memar yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Aishh.."ringisnya kesakitan,LuHan lalu mengenakan kaca mata hitam untuk menyamarkan memar di pelipis matanya,untung saja wajahnya masih terlihat tampan ucap LuHan dalam hatinya.

LuHan sekali lagi menatap cermin untuk memperbaiki helaian rambutnya,melipat lengan kemejanya lalu beranjak pergi.

.

.

"Eh—,LuHan datang..LuHan datang.."beberapa anak memekik saat melihat LuHan berada di ambang pintu.

LuHan berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya,rambutnya yang tersapu ke atas di tambah kaca mata hitam bertenger di hidung mancungnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti bergumam kagum.

"Eh— lihat dia sangat cool.."suara pujian itu terdengar sayup sayup dari arah pojok kelas. Semua memujinya kecuali...

"Hei Lu,kau habis tawuran di mana? Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu..?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada usil.

Semua keheningan itu menjadi pecah dengan gelak tawa karna kefrontalan seorang Chanyeol.

"SHUUT UUUP!"suara lengkingan yang mengalahkan penyanyi seriosa itu keluar dari mulut Byun Baekhyun saat melihat keadaan kelasnya di luar kendali.

Semua mendadak diam,Baekhyun pun bangga akan hasil kerjanya tidak salah jika seonsaengnim menunjuknya sebagai ketua kelas.

.

.

LuHan acuh,lalu berjalan mendekati bangkunya bahkan matanya sempat bertemu dengan manik mata Minseok yang ia lihat dari balik kaca mata hitamnya,Minseok menunduk takut melihat LuHan.

LuHan duduk di sampingnya dan dengan santai menaikan kaki di atas meja,menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku lalu pura pura tidur.

Minseok tidak berani menegur LuHan.

"Kriiinggg~"suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi,semua anak kembali pada kegiatan awalnya bahkan LuHan bisa mendengar ada yang bergosip tentang dirinya.

"BRAAKKK.."LuHan menggebrak kasar mejanya.."SHUT UP!"pekiknya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Baekhyun berdecih dalam hati "Tsk— Dasar Plagiat"

.

.

Minseok mengikuti LuHan dari belakang,mengekorinya saat LuHan berhenti di lokernya.

Minseok berdiri di samping LuHan.

"Lu,kau marah ya..?"tanya Minseok takut takut sedangkan LuHan sedang sibuk membersihkan isi lokernya yang penuh dengan surat dan coklat.

Minseok menghela nafasnya pelan karna tidak mendapat respon berarti dari LuHan.

Minseok kehilangan kesabarannya,hingga sebuah kata kata terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan berikan apapun yang kau mau Lu,asalkan kau jangan marah lagi.."ucap Minseok gugup sambil memilin ujung kemejanya sepertinya Minseok sudah lelah saat LuHan mendiaminya.

LuHan menghentikan kegiatannya,menaruh kaca matanya di loker sepertinya ia lebih tertarik dengan perkataan Minseok. Dan seketika...

"BRAKKK..."

Minseok terkejut saat LuHan mendorongnya ke loker,LuHan menghimpit tubuh Minseok dengan kedua tangannya membuat tubuh Minseok kesulitan untuk bergerak.

"Kau yakin..?"LuHan berbisik seduktif di telinga Minseok tak lupa jemarinya memainkan kerah kemeja Minseok,wajah mereka begitu dekat bahkan jika di hitung wajah LuHan hanya berjarak se inchi dari wajah Minseok,Minseok sampai bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas LuHan di perpotongan lehernya. Minseok memalingkan wajahnya,mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya gugup dan seketika tubuhnya mendadak merinding.

"Ehmm.."Minseok hanya bergumam pelan tanda mengiyakan.

LuHan berseringai dan kembali berbisik tepat di telinga Minseok.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal Minseok"

"Baik-lah Ak-u ma-u ka-u..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Apa yang akan di minta LuHan ke Minseok? dan maukah Minseok mengabulkan keinginan LuHan?

.

Halloo author balik lagi,author rasa chapter ini kepanjangan jadi author harap readers gak bosen bacanya..he he

Oh ya chingu,pas author lagi ngetik side yang lampu hidup mati hidup mati itu,lampu di kamar author bener bener mati dengan sendirinya padahal TV masih nyala,author jadi horor sendiri..untung aja pas itu masih sore...#EhKokMalahCurhat

Ok Author mau bales review dulu..

 **dhantieee** **:** Ini udah next chingu,Luhannya udah sabar lahir batin kok chingu,sekarang mereka udah bisa berduaan..#Ciee,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **saya. orchestra** **:** Author juga sebenernya gak tega nistain Luhan chingu..he he,author ngakak waktu chingu bilang mereka 'trio tiang' sebutan yang bagus chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **Imeelia :**He he..maapkan author chingu karna nempatin ranjang Minseok di tengah plus dengan penghuni mesumnya,Luhan nya udah waspada kok chingu,Review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **SooieBabyUke :**Luhannya udah tabah kok chingu,sekarang udah bisa berduaan..#horee,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Genieaaa :**Wahh..kita sama chingu,author juga suka Luhan yang agresif dan protektif ke Minseok,ini udah lanjut chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **jiraniatriana :**He he..iya chingu Luhan gak suka main curang soalnya dia lebih suka nyium Minseok kalo live,Luhan nya emang suka nyosor chingu..#DiCekekRusa,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **hanachoco** **:** Iya chingu Minseok juga sekamar bareng Kai,Sehun ma Kris soalnya kalo Minseoknya sekamar ama Luhan aja nanti Luhannya keenakan..he he,ini luhan nya udah nyesek banget chingu waktu di gangguin ma temen temennya,review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **Jiji Park :**He he..serius kamu ngakak chingu?kita sama,author juga sebenernya ngakak waktu ngebayangin mukanya babe rusa kalo lagi ngerengek gitu..iya chingu kamu bener semua penghuni kamar itu naksir Minseok,ini author juga berencana kayak kamu chingu bikin Luhan punya banyak saingan biar dia kesiksa..#KetawaEvil..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **exofamily :**Makasi chingu kamu udah nunggu..author jadi terharu,sama sama chingu,author seneng kalo kamu puas sama LUMIN momentnya,Makasi semangatnya chingu,review lagi ya :D **  
**

 **Miminumin :**Ini udah next chingu,author seneng kalo kamu suka kaihunris jadi cockbloker mereka,itu Chanyeol nya udah author nongolin chingu,maapkan author,author baru ngerti maksud chingu..he he..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **Xiu** **:** Author gak jahat kok chingu cuman kejem..#NyegirSetan,Minseok masih selamet kok chingu walau di kelilingi seme seme mesum,iya chingu ini author usahaain jaga kepolosan Minseok..he he,Makasi udah nunggu chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **milkbubble :**Iya dek ini fokus ke LUMIN kok,Xiuharemnya cuman selingan..he he,author seneng kalo kamu suka ceritanya,Makasi udah bilang lucu dan bagus chingu,Makasi semangatnya,review lagi ya :D **  
**

 **Guest :**Iya chingu Luhannya kayaknya kena karma karna seneng ngaku ngaku akhirnya banyak yang ganggu deh,author juga sebenernya susah ngebayangin muka Luhan kalo lagi ngerengek chingu,ini author nyelametin Minseok kok,makasi udah sering review chingu,kayaknya FFN nya lagi error deh chingu banyak review yang gak masuk,review lagi ya chingu jangan menyerah :D **  
**

 **elferani :**Chingu serius kamu ngereview ampe tiga kali?author salut sama perjuangan kamu chingu,author jadi terharu,tenang chingu ini dua review kamu udah masuk kok,FFNnya lagi error kayaknya he he..iya chingu Luhan rela ngerengek cuman demi Minseok,ini udah lanjut chingu,makasi semangat nya,review lagi ya :D **  
**

 **kikirizky26 :**Kita sama chingu author juga suka Luhan yang Overprotektif ke Minseok,Makasi udah suka chingu,author seneng kalo kamu suka sama FFnya,mereka always sweet chingu,review lagi ya :D **  
**

 **dn** :He he..iya chingu Minseok di kelilingi sama namja namja mesum..#tragis,pertanyaan yang bagus chingu kalo soal Minseok suka ato gak sama Luhan sebenernya Minseoknya juga belum tau sama perasaannya sendiri,author setuju sama kamu untuk bikin Luhan cemburu tapi author belum bisa ngasik tau nanti Minseok sukanya sama siapa..he he mian chingu biar suprise nantinya,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Gomawo reviewnya chingu~ satu review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi author :D**

Jujur author seneng banget baca review kalian,review kalian lucu lucu he he...

Review lagi ya chingu,author akan selalu setia menunggu review kalian,yang belum sempet review jangan ragu buat review ya,karna bagi author gak ada kata terlambat buat ngereview.. :D

Sampai ketemu di Next Chapter,author sayang kalian..bye bye~


	4. Chapter 4:Mr Chu

.

.

 **Tittle:MY TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Cast:Kim Minseok**

 **LuHan**

 **Other EXO Member**

 **Genre:Romance,Yaoi,School Life**

 **Rated:T**

 **Warning:YAOI,OOC,typo bertebaran,bahasa campur aduk...**

 **Summary:"Ba-baiklah Lu aku mau..." "ARRGGHHH...tidak...tidaakkk..."**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter#4**

"Baik-lah a-ku ma-u ka-u..."LuHan menggantung kata katanya sambil berpura pura berpikir.

Ya Tuhan..bisakah kau putar waktu lebih cepat masalahnya Minseok sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan posisi mereka seperti ini,tapi Minseok dapat melihat ekspresi wajah LuHan yang justru begitu menikmati posisi mereka. Malah ia sekarang mencoba untuk semakin mengulur ngulur waktu.

"Cepatlah sedikit Lu.."Cicit Minseok mencoba bernegosiasi dengan LuHan.

"Tunggu sebentar aku sedang berfikir.."jawab LuHan santai dan malah semakin mempersempit jarak mereka hingga sukses membuat Minseok lupa caranya bernafas.

LuHan terus saja menatap setiap lekuk wajah Minseok menyusurinya dengan tatapan tajam dan tegas bahkan tidak satu detik pun matanya dapat ia kedipkan,tatapan itu berhenti pada satu titik yang ia inginkan,yaitu bibir Minseok. Sepertinya Luhan sudah menemukan targetnya,bibir merah muda yang mungil dan mengkilat itu selalu membuatnya terpikir untuk segera menghisap dan melumatnya sampai bengkak. Tapi bukan sekarang,LuHan harus bersabar sedikit lagi..

"Ehmm…aku sudah tau sekarang"ujar LuHan dengan nada gembira sambil menjentikan jarinya.

Minseok mulai bernafas lega karna LuHan mulai menunjukan tanda tanda bahwa ia sudah tau apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Lu..?"ucap Minseok tidak sabaran.

"Sabarlah baby,baiklah kalau begitu aku mau kau menciumku.."ucap Luhan menaruh jari telunjuk tepat di bibirnya.

Tunggu tunggu Minseok tidak sedang salah dengarkan mana mungkin LuHan meminta hal semacam itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau..? ku kira kau bukan seorang pelanggar janji Minseok.."ucap LuHan dengan tampang memelasnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu.."Minseok sulit menjelaskannya.

"Ba-baiklah Lu aku mau,tapi tutup dulu matamu.."ucap Minseok pada akhirnya sepertinya ia hanya bisa pasrah karna tidak mungkin LuHan mau melepasnya dengan suka rela.

LuHan menutup kedua matanya menuruti keinginan Minseok. Dan

CHUP!

Ada sesuatu yang lembut mendarat tepat dibibir LuHan,singkat tapi mampu membuat LuHan menjadi ARRGHHHASDFGHJKL. Rasanya seperti benar benar terbang ke galaxy hayalan milik Kris.

Sedangkan Minseok sudah berlari menjauhi LuHan berusaha menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya karna malu.

LuHan memekik senang dan melampiaskannya dengan menendang salah satu Loker,namun akhirnya ia memekik kesakitan karna kerasnya benturan benda besi itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu mungkin Kris,Kai dan Sehun sudah memiliki keberanian untuk kembali pulang ke asrama karna menurut mereka tidak baik meninggalkan sepasang mahluk yang hanya berduaan disana,setidaknya mereka sudah memiliki nyawa cadangan kalau tiba tiba rusa itu mengamuk atau mencoba membunuh mereka.

Tapi benar benar di luar dugaan…

Sekarang rusa itu terlihat dengan tenangnya menyenderkan punggungnya duduk di kursi meja makan,ia terus saja memegangi bibirnya sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada rusa itu,apa karna efek mereka menghajarnya terlalu keras sehingga membuat kepalanya terbentur ranjang lalu membuat menjadi otaknya error seperti ini. Entahlah mereka tidak tau,yang jelas sepertinya LuHan harus benar benar segera di masukan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Tapi jika di pikir pikir ada bagusnya otak LuHan error seperti ini jadi mereka tidak perlu repot repot untuk menghadapi amukan rusa itu.

.

.

Di dapur Minseok dengan tenangnya sedang memasak spaghetti,tangannya dengan cekatan menambahkan beberapa bumbu ke dalam gumpalan mie itu,hingga kegiatannya terhenti saat ia rasa ada sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Minseok terlonjak kaget,ia menoleh kebelakang mencoba mencari tau siapa sang pelaku.

"Sehunnie kau mengaggetkan ku saja.."ucap Minseok sambil mengelus dadanya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Minseok tak lupa dagunya juga tertumpu di bahu Minseok.

Minseok yang risih dengan perlakuan Sehun mencoba melepas tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya namun usahanya tak kunjung berhasil.

"Sehun aku sedang memasak,kau sebaiknya menunggu di meja makan ya.."ujar Minseok memutar badannya lalu tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Baiklah.."ucap Sehun dengan nada malas dan dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak pergi ke meja makan.

Minseok yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya dan kembali meneruskan acara memasaknya.

Sehun dengan kesal mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan itu bergabung dengan yang lainnya,di meja itu Sehun dapat melihat kris sedang berfoto foto narsis dengan handphone kesayangannya.

"Kau memang terlahir tampan Kris.."ucap Kris penuh kebanggaan saat melihat hasil fotonya.

Tidak heran kalau orang orang di agensi model milik appanya sering memuji ketampanannya.

Sehun melirik ke arah LuHan yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri,kerjanya hanya senyam senyum sendiri benar benar terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras.

Sehun juga melirik ke arah Kai yang sedang sibuk membaca komik dan dengan seenaknya Sehun langsung merebut komik yang sedang di baca Kai.

"Hei cadel kembalikan komik ku.." dengan sigap Kai menarik kembali komik itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Pinjam sebentar kau pelit sekali sih.."

"Bukan nya pelit,masalahnya ini bukan komik ku ini punya Chen.." pekik Kai dengan tampang kesalnya sepertinya Kai sudah benar benar kehilangan kesabarannya.

Perdebatan mereka pun terus berlanjut dan berakhir dengan Sehun dan Kai yang saling tarik menarik memperebutkan komik itu.

"Yaakkk cadel jangan di tarik nanti komiknya kusut kau tau kan Chen orangnya sangat pelit,nanti kalo barang barangnya yang ku pinjam rusak dia tidak akan mau meminjamkan apa apa lagi padaku..."celoteh Kai panjang lebar sambil terus berusaha merebut komiknya.

Minseok yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya beranjak mendekati meja makan dan menaruh seporsi besar spaghetti yang cukup untuk di makan mereka semua.

Kris merasa sangat beruntung dengan kehadiran Minseok,setidaknya ia sekarang tidak perlu lagi makan ayam goreng setiap hari karna sebenarnya ia paling anti dengan makanan berminyak itu yang menurutnya dapat menurunkan kadar ketampanannya,tapi karna semua penghuni asrama itu adalah chicken maniac Kris terpaksa harus memakan ayam ayam itu setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia harus mati kelaparan.

.

.

Minseok mengamati Sehun dan Kai yang tidak kunjung henti bertengkar terlihat saling memperebutkan sesuatu dengan sigap Minseok mengambil benda yang sedang menjadi bahan rebutan itu.

"Buku apa ini..?"tanya Minseok penasaran sambil manik matanya sekilas memperhatikan judul yang tertera di cover itu.

"Junjou..Pure Heart "Cicit Minseok mengeja deretan huruf yang tertera di cover itu.

"Ini komik apa..?"tanya Minseok polos sambil menatap Sehun dan Kai secara bergantian.

"He..he sebenarnya itu adalah Komik yaoi.."jawab Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Minseok seketika membulatkan matanya,menutup lembaran komik itu dan segera menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ehmm..aku mau mengambil obat untuk LuHan dulu.."elak Minseok meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang sedang memasang tampang cengo.

"Huaa..ha ha..pantas saja kau sangat menghayati membacanya dari tadi.."ejek Kris pada Kai.

"Diam kau tonggos!"ancam Kai menancapkan garpu di piringnya yang masih kosong terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menyembelih.

Kris bergidig ngeri sepertinya temannya yang satu ini sudah beralih menjadi seorang kanibal.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minseok kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya,ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping LuHan yang masih setia termenung. Minseok mengolesi kapas yang berisi cairan merah itu di sekujur wajah LuHan yang masih terdapat bekas memar sesekali ia juga meniup niup tetesan obat di sudut bibir LuHan agar obat itu cepat mengering.

LuHan seketika sadar dari lamunannya sampai ia tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Minseok sehingga membuat kedua wajah mereka bertemu,sangat dekat dan cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu.

"Ekhmmm…"

Kerasnya suara deheman itu menyadarkan mereka,suasana mendadak menjadi canggung dengan Kris,Kai dan Sehun yang mendadak terserang virus batuk karna mereka terus saja berdehem berulang ulang kali,LuHan mengumpat kesal karna mereka benar benar merusak acara _Lovey Dovey_ nya.

LuHan heran kenapa mereka benar benar gemar mengganggu hidupnya,untung saja hari ini hatinya sedang berbunga bunga kalau tidak LuHan pasti dengan senang hati memenggal kepala mereka satu persatu karna telah dengan sengaja mencederai wajah tampan LuHan dan sekarang mereka dengan seenaknya mengganggu acara PDKT nya.

"Sudahlah ayo sekarang kita makan,aku sudah lapar.."ucap Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana,tidak tidak dia memang benar benar sedang lapar.

"Aku tidak mau makan…"ucap LuHan menggeser piringnya menjauh.

"Kenapa tidak mau,nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Aku mau kalau kau yang suapi.."LuHan mulai merajuk.

"Kenapa harus di suapi?kan tanganmu tidak sakit Lu.."tanya Minseok heran.

"Pokoknya tidak mau.."putus LuHan final sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Minseok menghela pelan nafasnya dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan LuHan,menyuapi bayi besar itu agar berhenti merajuk.

Kris,Kai dan Sehun menatap horor ke arah LuHan sedangkan yang di tatap malah balik menyeringai seakan mereka bisa membaca seringai LuHan bahwa " _Minseok is Mine_ ",mukanya bahkan terlihat begitu di buat buat saat menikmati setiap suapan sayang dari Minseok. Benar benar menyebalkan.

Kai yang terlampau kesal pun akhirnya melampiaskannya dengan memakan spaghetti nya seperti orang kesetanan sehingga membuat saus spaghetti itu melumer di bibirnya.

"Kai pelan pelan saja makannya nanti kau tersedak.."ucap Minseok seraya membantu membersihkan sisa saus di bibir Kai dengan ibu jarinya.

DUG..DUG..DUG..Kai memegangi jantungnya yang tidak henti hentinya berdetak,ia tidak menyangka ternyata jantungnya bisa nge-rap seperti itu.

Semua berbalik menatap horor Kai.

Setelah lama acara saling menatap itu mereka pun meneruskan makan malam dengan perasaan kesal di hati masing masing.

.

.

.

Selesai acara makan malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan menonton Film di ruang tengah.

"Kita menonton Film yang ini saja.."ucap Kai menunjukan sebuah DVD di tangannya lalu memamerkan smirknya.

Sebenarnya DVD itu juga ia pinjam dari Chen..benar benar tidak modal. Menurut Chen DVD itu sangat membantunya saat mendekati Kyungsoo dan menurut Kai Minseok juga sama polosnya seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..aku tidak mau,itu kan Film Horor.."ucap Minseok takut takut.

"Tidak apa apa kita kan menontonnya bersama sama.."ucap Sehun meyakinkan.

Meski sedikit ragu Minseok pun akhirnya setuju untuk menonton Film itu walau dengan sedikit perasaan cemas.

"Kenapa lampunya pakai dimatikan?"tanya Minseok panik saat melihat Kris mematikan saklar lampu.

"Biar lebih seru.."ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Mereka mendudukan diri di bawah sofa,sebut saja lesehan. Posisi mereka saat itu adalah Kris duduk paling pinggir lalu Kai,Sehun,Minseok dan terakhir LuHan,mereka duduk berderet dan menunggu Film itu untuk diputar. Suasana malam yang sepi dan cahaya TV yang redup saat itu juga membuat suasana mendukung untuk menonton Film genre itu.

Ekspresi Minseok berubah menjadi pucat saat belum lama Film itu di putar,ia melampiaskan rasa takutnya dengan memeluk dan menggigit gemas bantal yang tadi ia ambil dari sofa.

Sungguh beruntung sekali bantal itu batin mereka semua.

.

.

"Andwee~"Minseok mulai menjerit ketakutan dan menutupi matanya dengan bantal.

LuHan yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati Minseok dan tidak fokus ke Film langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap siap memeluk Minseok.

"Arrgghhh...tidak..tidakkk.."pekik Minseok dengan keras saat melihat mahluk dengan wajah abstrak itu muncul di layar TV.

Dan benar saja karna saking takutnya Minseok langsung menjatuhkan diri kepangkuan LuHan,mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher LuHan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk Leher itu.

LuHan pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Minseok dengan memeluk pinggang itu erat sesekali ia juga meremas pinggang ramping itu karna saking gemasnya.

Minseok yang tubuhnya masih gemetar itu hanya bisa pasrah akan perlakuan LuHan bahkan saat itu LuHan tidak hanya bermain di pinggangnya tapi dengan tenangnya ia juga bermain di lehernya.

LuHan menyusupkan indra penciumannya itu di perpotongan leher Minseok,menghirup aroma shampoo yang menguar itu terus menerus. Harumnya benar benar begitu memabukan sehingga membuat LuHan ingin menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

Kris,Kai dan Sehun yang melihat kejadian itu tentu tidak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya. Benar benar mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan batin mereka. LuHan yang melihat ekspresi iri mereka langsung berseringai penuh kemenangan.

Sungguh tidak bisa di biarkan,mereka tidak tahan lagi melihatnya namun mereka hanya bisa melampiaskannya pada sebuah benda mati. Jika di perhatikan sekarang Sehun sedang sibuk menggigiti bantal untuk meredam emosinya,Kris dengan kesalnya mencakar cakar ujung sofa yang berada di sampingnya sedangkan Kai memakan popcorn yang ada di tangannya penuh amarah sehingga membuat butiran popcorn itu terjatuh berantakan dan mengotori karpet berbahan wol yang sedang di dudukinya.

Satu pelajaran bagi mereka,mengajak Minseok menonton Film horor bukanlah sebuah ide yang baik.

.

.

.

Sore ini mungkin Minseok tidak dalam kondisi baik ingatannya masih terniang pada kejadian kemarin,jadi sekarang ia memutuskan menemani LuHan dan Kris bermain basket di lapangan sekolah,setidaknya Minseok bisa mencari udara segar atau sekedar mengurangi rasa bosannya jika terus berada di asrama meski yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di bangku penonton sambil terus mengamati pergerakan LuHan dan Kris. Karna jujur Minseok tidak terlalu suka olahraga yang mengeluarkan keringat seperti itu.

"Minseok..."Pekik LuHan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Minseok.

Tapi tiba tiba..

"DUAAKK.."suara benturan bola basket itu terdengar saat mendarat mulus tepat di kepala LuHan.

"LUHANNN.."Minseok berteriak panik saat melihat LuHan sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lapangan itu.

Semua yang berada di lapangan itu langsung berlari dan mengerumuni tubuh LuHan yang tergeletak. Minseok juga langsung berlari melewati kerumunan itu untuk menghampiri LuHan.

"LuHan..LuHan.."sebut Minseok sambil menepuk pelan pipi LuHan tapi tetap tidak ada pergerakan,Minseok panik lalu menaruh kepala LuHan di atas pangkuannya sambil terus berusaha menyadarkan LuHan.

"Minseok beri nafas buatan saja.."ucap Chanyeol memprovokasi.

"APA?tidak..tidak..aku tidak bisa.."Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat Minseok nanti LuHannya keburu mati.."Chanyeol lagi lagi memprovokasi.

"Ahh..?"Minseok membulatkan matanya,tidak ia tidak ingin LuHan mati.

Kris yang mendengar saran Chanyeol hanya bisa diam saja karna sebagaimananya menyebalkan pun temannya LuHan ia juga tidak tega melihat LuHan mati secepat itu.

Minseok mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah LuHan dengan sangat hati hati dan sedikit rasa ragu,tapi belum sempat bibir itu bertemu..

'Mmpphhttt..'

LuHan sudah menarik tengkuk Minseok dan langsung melumat bibir itu. Minseok membelalakan matanya saat ia rasa ciuman LuHan semakin menjadi jadi.

"YAAKKK..."Minseok mendorong bahu LuHan sehingga membuat ciuman mereka terputus.

"Huuuu..."Semua menyorakinya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan LuHan saat mereka tau ia hanya berpura pura pingsan.

"Lu.."Lirih Minseok pelan dengan keadaan mematung pada posisinya tidak lupa juga memegangi bibirnya.

"Ehmm.."LuHan menunggu kata kata yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Itu ciuman pertama ku.."Lirih Minseok lagi.

"Bukan..itu bukan ciuman pertamamu.."ucap LuHan santai.

"Hah..?apa yang di loker..?"tanya Minseok bingung,seingatnya hanya saat itu terakhir ia berciuman.

LuHan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"He he..sebenarnya aku sering menciummu saat kau tertidur.."jawab LuHan tanpa dosa.

"YAAKKK..dasar pervert.."pekik Minseok langsung memukul pelan dada bidang LuHan.

LuHan hanya terkekeh,menghentikan pergerakan tangan Minseok dengan satu kecupan tepat di bibir.

"YAAKKK LU.."Minseok lagi lagi membelalakan matanya dan berusaha mengejar LuHan yang sudah berlari sehabis menciumnya.

Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan adegan saling berkejar kejaran di lapangan basket itu,namun terlihat sangat romantis.

.

.

.

"Minseok...Minseok..."panggil LuHan mencari keberadaan Minseok karna sungguh acara kejar kejaran itu benar benar membuat LuHan kelelahan dan sekarang ia bingung kemana Minseoknya itu bersembunyi. Sampai langkah LuHan terhenti pada sebuah ruangan dan nafasnya tiba tiba tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk hatinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Pemandangan apa yang sedang di lihat LuHan sehingga mampu membuat nafasnya tercekat..?

Hai..apa kabar..? #basa basi

Ok Author mau bales Review dulu..

 **jiraniatriana** :He he..mian chingu Luhannya udah curang,makasi chingu kamu udah ingetin author masalah typonya,maapkan otak error author ya..he he..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **SooieBabyUke** :Luhannya lagi modus chingu makannya deket deket,he he..sebenernya Luhan juga gregetan pingin langsung 'hajar' Minseok,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **milkbubble** :Iya dek,Luhannya mulai nakal..He he author juga suka Luhan yang nakal,ok dek author usahain perbanyak scene sweet mereka,makasi semangatnya dek,review lagi ya :D

 **Park359** :Ok ini udah next chingu..review lagi ya :D

 **saya. orchestra** :He he..ini sebenernya author juga gregetan tapi kayaknya kurang pas naikin ratednya di chap" awal jadi di akhir" chap aja ya chingu..#kedip"..iya chingu nasib Luhan makin ngenes,niatnya KrisKaiHun mau ngajak daddy rusa ke rumah sakit jiwa tapi gak jadi he he..Kai emang mesumnya tingkat akut chingu,itu buktinya kamu nunggu chingu..#dance growl..Belum chingu mungkin kapan kapan Luhan minta yang iya iya..#KetawaEvil,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **hanachoco** :Iya chingu kelakuan mereka emang parah beraninya nyerang rame" tapi paginya langsung kabur he he..Iya kebiasaan Luhannya modus nyium minseok pas tidur chingu..He he udah ke jawab kan chingu Luhan mau apa..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Imeelia** :He he..author juga ngakak bayangin Luhan di tawur gitu,Iya soalnya author suka bikin yang ambigu" gitu..#Plak,Ini author juga kesel sama seringainya Luhan chingu,tenang chingu Minseoknya belum di apa apain kok,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **SecretVin137** :Ok ini udah next chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **Xiu** :He he..Bener chingu,Luhan kalo masalah 'tindih menindih' emang paling ahli..#Plak,Ini author juga ngakak waktu ngebayangin Luhan di kroyok gitu he he..Iya chingu Minseok perhatian karna dia sayang Luhan..#UpssKetauan..Belum kok chingu,Luhan belum minta yang iya iya..Ne gomawo udah nunggu chingu..review lagi ya :D

 **elferani** :Iya ini reviewnya udah masuk kok chingu,kamu memang contoh reader yang baik chingu he he..Iya author juga kasian sama Lulu tapi author juga seneng ngeliat dia menderita..#jahat,Ini udah ke jawab kan chingu apa yang Lulu minta..he he bener chingu Lulu emang suka aneh,Ok ini udah lanjut chingu..review lagi ya :D

 **dn** :He he..Boleh banget kok chingu tapi siap siap nantinya di hajar rusa..#bercanda,Iya Luhannya mesum,bener kok chingu author serius bikin Luhannya cemburu he he..tunggu chapter depan ya chingu,review lagi ya :D

 **exofamily** :He he..belum chingu masih rated T tapi kayaknya di akhir" chap aja author naikin ratednya..#TergantungKeinginanReaders,Ok chingu makasi udah nunggu,review lagi ya :D

 **Gomawo reviewnya chingu,jangan lupa review lagi ya :D**

Ini kenapa yang review makin dikit,author jadi rada males nulisnya...#bohong #bercanda #DiHajarReaders

Ok nanti siapa yang bisa nebak siapa orang ketiga yang bakal muncul di chapter depan author kasi hadiah..

Jangan lupa review ya biar author semangat nulisnya,satu kata juga gak papa kok..#modus

Bye bye~


	5. Chapter 5:Lost

.

.

 **Tittle:MY TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Cast:Kim Minseok**

 **LuHan**

 **Other EXO Member**

 **Genre:Romance,Yaoi,School Life**

 **Rated:T-M**

 **Warning:YAOI,OOC,typo bertebaran,bahasa campur aduk...**

 **Summary:** **"** **Sedang apa kalian berdua disana?" "Minseok sepertinya kau harus pintar pintar menjaga diri"**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter#5**

Minseok menoleh kearah belakang sambil mencoba menetralkan nafasnya beruntung ia telah berhasil lari dari kejaran LuHan,sungguh ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa LuHan malah balik mengejarnya dan mengancam akan kembali menciumnya..

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor sesekali maniknya mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat…

"Ah..disana"ucap Minseok melihat satu ruangan yang masih terbuka,tanpa ragu ia memasuki ruangan itu lebih tepatnya ruangan musik,Minseok langsung menutup pintu kayu itu lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Kenapa di tutup?"ucap seorang namja yang sedang duduk di depan piano berwarna hitam,Minseok terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu.

"Hah?..a-ku ..a-ku.."jawab Minseok tergagap ia benar benar tidak tau ada seseorang yang masih berada diruangan itu mungkin karna ia tadi sedikit panik.

Namja itu hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Minseok dan Minseok dapat melihat pergerakan namja itu malah sekarang mendekat kearah nya,reflek Minseok menutup kedua matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya saat tau namja itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Tenang,aku tidak akan berbuat yang macam macam"ucap namja itu sambil mengusak pelan rambut Minseok. Minseok dapat melihat wajah namja itu.. kulitnya putih,surai rambutnya berwarna hitam dan senyumannya juga sangat indah seperti malaikat. Tanpa sadar Minseok bergumam dalam hati...

Tampan.

Lama mereka mematung dalam posisi itu memandang kagum satu sama lain,mungkin dari pandangan mereka bisa mengungkapkan ketertarikan satu sama lain.

"Ayo duduk,sampai kapan kita mau terdiam di depan pintu?"ucap namja itu langsung mengenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok,menuntunnya agar duduk di sebelahnya tepat di depan piano yang tadi ia mainkan.

Minseok hanya menurut tapi jujur ia merasakan canggung duduk berdekatan dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tau namanya.

"Hmmm,mian sebenarnya kau siapa?"tanya Minseok pada akhirnya.

Namja itu kembali tersenyum meski dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya karna saking terpesonanya ia dengan mahluk cantik di depannya ini ia sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Junmyeon,kau bisa memangilku Suho"ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah Minseok dan dibalas jabatan tangan oleh Minseok.

"Aku Min— "

"Kau Minseok,aku sudah tau,ternyata benar kata orang orang kalau kau sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat"kata Suho sambil memamerkan senyum angelicnya.

Suho beralih pada piano di depannya,tangannya dengan mahir mendentingkan sebuah lagu berirama merdu(read:Lucky piano version)

Minseok diam diam menatapnya kagum,Suho yang mengetahui Minseok sedang menatapnya tiba tiba menghentikan permainan pianonya lalu menoleh ke arah Minseok.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"tanya Suho pada Minseok.

"Ti—dak.."jawab Minseok gugup dan ia sekarang dapat merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di kedua pipinya sepertinya rona merah sudah tercetak di pipi _chubby_ nya itu.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menghindari tatapan Suho,tapi saat itu Minseok merasakan matanya terasa perih sepertinya ada debu yang tersangkut di maniknya itu.

"Minseok kau kenapa?"tanya Suho khawatir karna Minseok tidak hentinya mengucek matanya.

"Sini biar ku lihat"tawar Suho menghentikan pergerakan tangan Minseok di matanya dengan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Minseok dan mencoba menyingkirkan sesuatu yang mengganggu di mata Minseok dengan meniupnya pelan.

Disisi lain ada sepasang mata yang menangkap kejadian itu dari balik jendela kaca yang tidak sengaja dilewatinya,LuHan memegangi hatinya yang terasa sakit bohong jika ia tidak cemburu melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain. Terlebih orang yang bersama Minseok itu adalah rivalnya selama SMA.

"DUAAKK.."LuHan menendang tempat sampah yang berada di dekat mading dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu ia pergi menjauh dari tempat itu dengan keadaan emosi.

.

.

"Minseok,sebaiknya kita kembali keasrama sudah hampir malam"kata Suho setelah melirik jam tangannya.

Minseok hanya mengganguk dan membiarkan Suho yang lagi lagi menggenggam tangannya. Minseok mengikuti langkah Suho yang dengan perhatian mengantarkan dirinya sampai di pintu asramanya dengan selamat.

Betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat membuka pintu asramanya itu,barang barang di ruangan itu hancur dan tercecer berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Masih terkejut dengan kekacauan yang terjadi tiba tiba ada tiga mahluk yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sofa.

"Minseok kau sudah pulang?"ucap mereka kompak masih dengan posisi bersembunyi di balik sofa,menutupi kepala mereka dengan bantal persis seperti korban perang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Minseok sambil menatap heran ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Minseok,ada rusa yang mengamuk"jelas Kai yang masih dalam keadaan takut sesekali melirik ke sekitar ruangan itu.

"Ru-sa?"Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Kai.

Kai menepuk jidatnya dan mengulang kembali kalimatnya.

"Maksud ku LuHan yang mengamuk"ucap Kai dengan wajah panik.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sekarang dimana LuHan?"tanya Minseok sambil matanya melirik kesekitar ruangan mencari keberadaan LuHan.

"Kami tidak tau,ia langsung pergi setelah menghancurkan barang barang"papar Kris dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya"ucap Minseok langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

"Minseok coba cari di atap,siapa tau dia disana"saran Sehun sebelum Minseok pergi dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi itu dengan perasaan bingung bercampur khawatir. Koridor yang di lewati ini juga gelap dan Minseok tidak suka itu jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya karna jujur sebenarnya ia sedikit takut.

Minseok menghentikan sebentar langkahnya sambil mengingat sesuatu,Oh ya atap.. Minseok langsung teringat kembali perkataan Sehun. Tapi bukankah ada banyak atap di sekolah seluas ini gumam Minseok dalam hati.

"LuHan..LuHan.."panggil Minseok setelah berhasil mencapai lantai atas,tidak ada sahutan tapi Minseok dapat melihat ada sosok yang sedang duduk menyendiri di atap yang gelap itu.

"Lu,apa itu kau?"tanya Minseok memastikan tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban,akhirnya ia memutuskan mendekati sosok itu.

"Lu,jangan duduk disana nanti kau bisa jatuh"pinta Minseok khawatir.

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku jatuh?"jawab Luhan dengan nada terkesan ketus.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Lu,tentu saja aku peduli"lirih Minseok sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam keheningan dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan,Minseok memberanikan mendudukan dirinya di ruang kosong disamping LuHan yang masih termenung dengan wajah yang terlihat cemberut.

Minseok berusaha membujuk LuHan untuk pulang dengan menepuk pelan bahunya tapi yang dilakukan LuHan adalah menepis tangan Minseok agar menjauh darinya,sikap LuHan yang berubah membuat Minseok berfikir bahwa LuHan benar benar marah padanya,tapi satu hal yang Minseok tidak ketahui sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga membuat LuHan marah seperti ini.

Minseok menghela pelan nafasnya ia kehilangan akal untuk membujuk LuHan tapi mungkin ada cara lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan amarah LuHan. Tapi apa harus cara ini..

"Lu,kau boleh meminta satu hal dariku tapi ku mohon jangan marah lagi"tawar Minseok sambil terus melirik kearah LuHan.

Berhasil. Mendengar kata kata itu dari Minseok mendadak membuat mata rusa LuHan berubah menjadi berbinar binar. Dengan cepat LuHan menggeser posisi menjadi semakin mendekat ke arah Minseok.

"Kau serius?"tanya LuHan antusias,memandang lekat wajah Minseok dengan mata rusanya itu.

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan sungguh membuat LuHan gemas sendiri akan kepolosan Minseoknya ini. LuHan mulai membisikan keinginannya itu tepat di telinga Minseok.

"MWO?"respon terkejut ditunjukan Minseok setelah mendengar permintaan LuHan,nyaris saja ia terlonjak jatuh dari atap itu kalau saja tidak LuHan dengan cepat menahan tubuh Minseok dengan kedua tangannya.

Minseok menelan kasar ludahnya,permintaan LuHan selalu aneh kemarin kemarin LuHan memintanya untuk menciumnya sekarang LuHan memintanya tidur bersamanya besok besok kalau LuHan marah lagi mungkin LuHan juga tidak akan segan untuk meminta keperawanan Minseok,tidak tidak Minseok menjadi ngeri membayangkannya.

"Baiklah Lu asal kau jangan berbuat yang macam macam"cicit Minseok menyetujui keinginan LuHan.

Persetujuan Minseok hanya dibalas seringai oleh LuHan dan Minseok dapat merasakan firasat yang buruk dari seringai LuHan.

LuHan dengan hati hati menuntun Minseok menuruni atap itu. Tapi tiba tiba saat berhasil turun LuHan langsung menggendong tubuh Minseok ala bridal style. Minseok mencoba meronta tapi tetap tidak membuat LuHan terganggu akan hal itu,dengan tenang ia menuruni satu persatu anak tangga sampai ke lantai bawah seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali,mungkin karna tubuh Minseok yang terlalu mungil dan ringan jadi bukan masalah yang besar bagi LuHan. Merasa lelah meronta Minseok akhirnya Minseok hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya di leher LuHan,menunggu agar ia mau menurunkannya secara suka rela.

.

.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua disana?"sebuah suara mengintrupsi dari ujung lorong yang gelap itu,terdengar pula suara derap langkah kaki dan bias cahaya senter yang mengarah tepat ke arah LuHan dan Minseok.

Sosok itu mendekat dan sekarang tepat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Suho? Kenapa kau berada disini?"Minseok terkaget saat tau sosok itu adalah Suho.

"Lu,turunkan aku"pinta Minseok pada LuHan dan dengan terpaksa LuHan menurunkan Minseok dari gendongannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada kalian"jawab Suho dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Ka-mi..ka-mi hanya"Minseok terbata bata dan ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh LuHan.

"Bukan urusanmu kami mau melakukan apa"ketus LuHan.

"Kau sudah lupa ya? Aku ini ketua OSIS,jadi tentu saja ini adalah tanggung jawabku dan otomatis menjadi urusanku"

Suho melipat kedua tangannya. Masih dengan segala kecurigaan di benaknya.

"Untung saja aku yang pertama kali melihatnya,kalau saja seonsaengnim yang melihatnya sudah pasti kalian akan langsung dinikahkan karna dianggap melakukan hal yang tidak tidak"

LuHan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Minseok,menariknya agar mendekat lalu memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat mesra.

"Minseok itu kekasihku jadi terserahku mau melakukan apa saja dengannya dan jika seonsaengnim mau langsung menikahi kami aku rasa itu ide yang bagus,aku tidak akan menolaknya"

Suho tidak memperdulikan ocehan LuHan,matanya terfokus pada Minseok yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Minseok sepertinya kau harus pintar pintar menjaga diri"ucap Suho mengusak pelan rambut Minseok.

LuHan menghempaskan tangan Suho yang telah dengan lancang menyentuh Minseoknya lalu ia mencengram kerah baju Suho,melindungi Minseok dengan keposesifannya

"Lu,sudahlah"lirih Minseok mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. LuHan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Baiklah aku pergi"Suho kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai menyusuri lorong gelap itu,meninggalkan LuHan dan Minseok yang masih berdiri disana dengan ekspresi bingung.

Luhan kembali membawa Minseok di gendongannya meneruskan langkah mereka menuju asrama dan Minseok hanya bisa pasrah saja saat LuHan kembali mengendongnya.

.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang? kenapa lama sekali?"Pertanyaan itu muncul bertubi tubi dari mulut Kris,Kai dan Sehun saat melihat dua sosok yang mereka tunggu tunggu itu akhirnya pulang.

"Bukan urusan kalian"ketus LuHan.

LuHan beranjak ke kamar dan menarik tangan Minseok untuk ikut masuk bersamanya.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! LuHan melempar satu persatu bantal yang ia ambil dari kamar dan lemparan itu tepat mendarat di wajah Kris,Kai dan Sehun.

"Kalian bertiga malam ini tidur di sofa,aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu"ucap LuHan membanting pintu kamar dan tidak lupa menguncinya dari dalam menghindari penggangu yang masuk.

"Sialan sekali rusa itu"umpat mereka bersamaan sambil mengusap kasar wajah mereka sehabis terkena lemparan benda empuk itu.

.

.

.

Terbangun dari tidurnya,Minseok menggerakan kakinya yang terasa berat sepertinya ada sebuah kaki yang sedang menindihnya di balik selimut tebal yang sedang di pakainya.

"YAAKKK..."LuHan langsung membekap mulut Minseok yang berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak nanti mereka mengira aku melakukan hal yang macam macam"

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan LuHan di mulutnya.

"Lu,kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"tanya Minseok sambil melirik ke arah LuHan yang hanya menggunakan boxer dan secara tidak langsung mempertontonkan absnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? tidak boleh?"jawab LuHan acuh menyenderkan punggungnya di ranjang tampat mereka berdua terlelap semalam.

"Cepat pakai bajumu Lu!"perintah Minseok sambil menutupi matanya dengan helaian selimut. Tapi dengan usil LuHan menarik selimut yang digunakan Minseok hingga membuat selimut itu merosot.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari LuHan,Minseok menyibakan selimutnya melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tempat tidur berniat berjalan menuju kamar mandi,tapi dengan satu tarikan tangan LuHan membuat tubuh Minseok kembali terjatuh di ranjang itu dan dengan cepat LuHan menindih tubuh mungil Minseok yang terjatuh untuk menghalanginya pergi. Minseok mulai menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah saat tau LuHan sudah berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ku"LuHan berkata penuh penekanan dan dengan cepat ia melumat bibir itu tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik.

"Enghhh~"Minseok tanpa sadar mengeluarkan lenguhannya saat LuHan masih bermain di bibirnya menghisap,melumat bahkan menggigit kecil bibir ranumnya tanpa ampun.

Ciuman panjang mereka terhenti saat merasakan sesak di paru paru mereka karna pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis. Pandangan mata LuHan tertuju pada Minseok yang terkulai tidak berdaya di bawahnya,mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen,nafasnya terputus putus,sorot matanya sayu dan lelehan saliva menghiasi sudut bibir dan dagunya semakin membuatnya terlihat menggoda.

Dengan satu gerakan LuHan berhasil membungkam kembali bibir Minseok mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Minseok yang saat itu belum sempat menghirup banyak udara untuk bernafas,entah kenapa lama kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi semakin panas dan menuntut,tanpa sengaja Minseok membuka bibirnya dan membuat lidah LuHan dengan cepat dapat menyusup masuk untuk mengabsen deretan giginya satu persatu tanpa ragu LuHan juga membelitkan lidah mereka,mengajak untuk berperang lidah dan saling bertukar saliva satu sama lain.

"Arrgghhh Lu~"Minseok kembali melenguh melampiaskannya dengan meremat keras sprai di sampingnya untuk mengurangi desahannya.

Tangan LuHan dengan lincahnya bergrilya di setiap inchi tubuh Minseok,LuHan bergerak cepat menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam kemeja tipis yang digunakan Minseok untuk menyentuh kulit seputih porselen itu sampai ke bagian dalam. Merasa puas dengan kegiatannya LuHan beralih ke leher putih Minseok menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga membuat banyak tanda keungguan tercetak di kulit leher mulus Minseok.

"Arrgghhh hentikan Lu!"Minseok kembali menggerakan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga berharap bisa terlepas dari kungkungan LuHan namun tidak kunjung berhasil karna tentu LuHan jauh lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya yang dapat Minseok lakukan adalah memeras pinggang LuHan yang tidak terbalut apapun itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Mendengar erangan yang keluar dari bibir Minseok membuat LuHan semakin kehilangan akal merasa dirinya cukup panas akan hasrat dengan perlahan LuHan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Minseok tanpa melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka. Nyaris saja pakaian itu terlepas dengan sempurna...

TOK! TOK! TOK! "LuHan Minseok cepat keluar! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di dalam?"terdengar suara mengintrupsi dari luar pintu kamar mereka.

"Sial menggangu saja"Luhan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya dengan mengusak rambutnya kasar.

Sementara Minseok yang terkulai lemas di bawahnya dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan justru membuat LuHan semakin tergoda. Mati matian LuHan harus menahan hasratnya.

LuHan mulai mendekat ke telinga Minseok dan membisikan sesuatu di sana.

 _"Kalau sekali lagi kau berani membuatku cemburu aku akan meminta yang lebih dari ini"_ ucap LuHan seduktif dan dengan nada yang terkesan berat. LuHan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan LuHan membuat tubuh Minseok menjadi semakin lemas seketika,ia merasakan darahnya berdesir hebat. Sungguh ancaman LuHan bukan main main baginya.

.

.

Setelah lama Kris,Kai dan Sehun menunggu di meja makan akhirnya keluar dua sosok dari pintu kamar itu,tentu saja dengan keadaan sudah rapi untuk menutupi kecurigaan meski disana hanya Minseok yang mencoba menutupinya.

Tatapan curiga itu terus ditunjukan oleh Kris,Kai dan Sehun,mereka terus memandang LuHan dan Minseok dari atas sampai bawah secara bergantian. Dan kecurigaan mereka semakin bertambah saat melihat bercak keunguan yang tercetak jelas di leher Minseok.

"Minseok apa itu yang di lehermu?"tanya Kai penasaran sambil terus menunjuk ke arah leher Minseok.

Minseok reflek menutupi lehernya dengan tangannya.

"Bukan apa apa cuma gigitan nyamuk"bohong Minseok langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan sambil terus memegangi lehernya.

Kris,Kai dan Sehun menaruh tatapan curiga pada sosok yang satunya lagi sedangkan yang ditatap dengan tenang meminum segelas susunya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Kau tidak memperkosa Minseok kan?"tanya Sehun sakartis sambil terus memandang tajam LuHan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun membuat Minseok langsung memuncratkan susu yang baru saja di tenggaknya.

"Iya aku memperkosanya.."jawab LuHan santai dan langsung menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong dengan sangat kasar.

Minseok lagi lagi di buat tersedak saat mendengar pengakuan yang di berikan LuHan.

"Minseok kau tidak apa?"Kris membantu menepuk pelan punggung Minseok yang sedang tersedak itu.

"Aku tidak apa apa"ujar Minseok menghapus sisa susu di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kalian jangan hiraukan ucapan LuHan dia hanya bercanda"ucap Minseok berusaha meyakinkan dengan tersenyum canggung.

Meski sudah mendengar kata kata itu dari Minseok tidak membuat Kris,Kai,dan Sehun semudah itu percaya tapi pagi itu mereka hanya meneruskan sarapan pagi mereka dengan sebersit perasaan curiga yang masih tersisa.

.

.

Kejadian pagi itu benar benar membuat Minseok bersumpah tidak akan berani membuat LuHan marah lagi,tapi beruntung sore ini LuHan sudah kembali seperti semula sepertinya sekarang ia sudah melupakan amarahnya itu.

"Minseok kau mau pilih yang mana?"tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Minseok.

"Hmm..terserah kau saja Lu"ucap Minseok singkat saat melihat deretan Handphone yang terpajang di meja kaca itu.

LuHan lalu menunjuk sebuah Smartphone berwarna putih dan segera membayarnya di kasir. Kemudian langsung menyerahkan tas berisi Handphone yang baru saja di belinya itu kepada Minseok.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari counter Handphone itu,melihat sebuah bangku yang dekat dari sana mereka lalu memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat di bangku kayu itu. Minseok kembali mengecek Handphone yang baru saja di belikan oleh LuHan dengan membuka pelan tas Handphone yang masih tersegel itu.

"Lu,kenapa kau membeli dua? aku kan hanya butuh satu"heran Minseok saat melihat ada sepasang Handphone berwarna putih di dalam tas kecil itu.

"Itu Handphone couple tentu saja ada dua,satu untukmu dan satunya lagi untuk ku"

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan LuHan,setidaknya sekarang ia telah mendapat pengganti Handphonenya yang rusak karna terjatuh di balkon.

"Minseok kau tunggu sebentar disini ya aku mau membeli coffee di dekat sana"LuHan menunjuk sebuah minimarket tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Minseok bergumam pelan tanda mengiyakan,LuHan beranjak dari tempat duduk itu dan sekarang Minseok dapat melihatnya sudah masuk ke dalam minimarket itu. Minseok melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangannya,jam setengah lima gumamnya pelan,entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak enak seperti ini.

'Mmmpphhtt'

Ada seseorang yang membekap mulut Minseok dengan sapu tangan dari belakang.

"Cepat bawa ke mobil!"ucap namja yang satunya saat melihat tubuh Minseok terkulai lemas karna tidak sadarkan diri.

LuHan langsung menumpahkan dua cangkir coffee yang berada di tangannya,terkejut saat tau Minseok sudah tidak berada di tempatnya dan hanya meninggalkan tas Handphone yang baru saja mereka beli di bangku kayu itu.

"Arrrgghhh~"Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil terus meneriakan nama Minseok.

Tanpa sadar LuHan melihat kearah mobil vans hitam yang sudah melaju menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Minseok? dan bisakah Luhan menyelamatkan Minseok?

Ok pertama tama author mau minta maaf dulu karna udah telat update sehari,gak tau kenapa minggu ini mood author lagi naik turun buat nulis..Ini pun author ngebut nulisnya jadi mian kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan,tapi tenang chingu author bakal bertanggung jawab melanjutkan FF ini kok...

Trus author juga mau minta maaf karna udah menaikan rated di chapter ini tanpa memberi peringatan terlebih dulu,gak tau kenapa padahal gak ada niat buat naikin rated tapi berhubung otak yadong author lagi kumat jadi ya ga papa lah sekalian di tulis..#pliss jangan timpuk author

Jangan kapok buat baca ya chingu :D

Ok sekarang author bales review dulu..

 **XiuminShock :**Chingu bias kita sama baby Seokki tercinta he he..makasi chingu udah bilang daebak Luminnya,author seneng kalo kamu senyum" bacanya...Kita sama lagi chingu author juga Xiuhan/Lumin hard shipper,iya xiuharem juga author suka..he he kalo chingu greget sama KrisSeKai chingu boleh bawa pulang kok author ikhlas..#bercanda..Iya chingu Chanyeol pacaran sama Baek,sebenernya Chanyeol juga naksir Minseok cuman karna takut di gampar sama Baek jadi Chanyeol gak berani deketin Umin..gak papa kok chingu,author malah seneng kamu review panjang"..#AuthorSenengDiAjakCurhat..Sama sama chingu,Author juga makasi sama chingu karna juga masih berjuang nulis ff Xiuhan,chingu kan juga author :D..#PelukBalikChingu..Ok chingu ini udah next,review lagi ya chingu :D

 **saya. orchestra :**Author seneng kalo chingu suka banyak scene kissu Luminnya he he..iya chingu kalo masalah modus daddy rusa emang paling pinter,ok chingu nanti kalo ada kesempatan pasti daddy modusin baozi lagi..he he author juga bahagia ngeliat KrisKaiHun ngenes gitu,sekarang gantian chingu mereka yang ngenes biar adil..#Plak..Sebenernya pas nonton film horor mereka yang niatnya modusin baozi tapi malah keduluanan daddy he he..iya chingu daddy udah mengklaim hak kepemilikan baozi kok..Kai di sini sebenernya nasibnya ngenes banget udah mesum plus gak modal tapi untung aja cakep..#Plak..Ok ini udah ketemu lagi chingu..#FlyKissBalik..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **SooieBabyUke :**He he..Luhannya sebenernya salah sangka chingu sama apa yang di liat,review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **feyy :**He he..author sengaja bikin penasaran chingu..#Plak..gak ngapain kok chingu Luhan cuman salah paham sebenernya tapi dia cemburu juga ngeliatnya..he he iya nanti author bikinin momen Minseok sama yang lain ya tapi satu" ya chingu..iya ini Xiuharem kok tapi cuman selingan main couplenya tetep Xiuhan chingu,syukur kalo Xiuhannya lucu...gak papa kok chingu,author malah seneng kamu review panjang"..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **jiraniatriana :**He he..iya soalnya authornya juga orangnya aneh..#bercanda..hmm,soalnya authornya masih newbie jadi pasti masih banyak kekurangan dalam tulisannya dan masih harus banyak belajar juga,tapi author terus berusaha memperbaiki tulisan author kok..he he syukur kalo chingu bilang udah bagus dan enak di baca..gak papa kok chingu,pendapat orang kan beda",author harap chingu sekarang udah terbiasa sama tulisan author ya..he he iya chingu Luhannya eror sama kayak authornya..#bercanda..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **AngAng13 :**Hai juga chingu makasi udah mau baca,enggak kok chingu mana tega author nabok anak baik kayak kamu..ga papa kok chingu kalo gak ada komen he he..makasi chingu udah bilang bagus makasi juga udah doain author biar bisa update cepet..he he nyaris chingu,Yixingnya masih di Beijing belum nyusul..iya Yixing juga bilang sama author kok katanya gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu eh maksudnya tanpa Minseok he he..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **SecretVin137 :**He he..udah kejawab kan chingu apa yang di liat Luhan ternyata Luhannya cuman salah paham..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **elferani :**He he..author seneng kalo chingu ketawa" sendiri bacanya..iya chingu Lulu kalo masalah modus emang paling pinter..he he Lulu selalu menang banyak..iya muka mereka pada udah gak kebentuk lagi chingu saking mupengnya,he he kecurigaan chingu sama kayak Lulu tapi sebenernya Minseoknya gak dicium cuman Lulu nya salah paham..iya chingu Minseoknya udah di patenin milik Luhan seorang kok he he..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **minxeokga :**he he..iya nih chingu Luhan hobi banget nyium" mama Minseok..udah ketebak kan chingu siapa orang ketiganya,sebenernya author juga lagi demen banget sama Xiubaek apalagi moment mereka lagi bertebaran..he he mian chingu Baekki nya udah terlanjur author pasangin sama Chanyeol,tapi kapan" author usahain bikin moment Xiubaeknya ya..Ok chingu author usahain terus menulis,makasi semangatnya ya chingu..review lagi ya :D **  
**

 **exofamily :**he he..pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan sebenernya buat Lulu chingu tapi Lulunya cuman salah paham..Mian chingu udah bikin kamu penasaran he he..Ok ini udah lanjut chingu,mian lama nunggu ya..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **Xiu :**Chingu penggambaran kamu bagus bagus banget,author gak kepikiran sama kembang" yang berjatuhan..he he iya Uminnya sweet soalnya kayaknya Umin udah mulai menunjukan getar" cinta ke Lulu..iya chingu yang lain pada gemes banget waktu Lulu modusin Umin..he he udah kejawab kan chingu Lulu liat apaan ternyata cuman salah paham..Ok chingu makasi udah nunggu ya..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Jiji Park :**He he..author sengaja bikin penasaran..#Plak..Lulunya ngeliat Minseok lagi beduaan sama Suho tapi cuman salah paham kok chingu mereka gak ngapa ngapain..he he sekarang udah gak kepo lagi kan chingu..enggak kok chingu mana tega author nampar anak baik kayak kamu..he he author seneng kalo kamu ngakak..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Gomawo reviewnya ya chingu,jangan lupa review lagi ya :D**

Author seneng kalo punya banyak temen Xiuhan/Lumin shipper :D

Ok kalo ada yang heran kenapa author milih Suho buat jadi orang ketiganya soalnya menurut author Luhan sama Suho punya karakter yang berlawanan,yang satunya dewasa yang satunya lagi childish trus kalo Luhan tipe tipe bad boy gitu sementara suho tipe tipe good boy kalo suho biasanya ngungkapain perasaannya lewat perkataan tapi Luhan biasanya ngungkapin perasaannya lewat tindakan(?)..jadi author rasa mereka cocok kalo saingan...He he #alibi

Ok sekian ocehan gaje author..bye bye~


	6. Chapter 6:Appa?

.

.

 **Tittle:MY TROUBLE MAKER**

 **Cast:Kim Minseok**

 **LuHan**

 **Other EXO Member**

 **Genre:Romace,Yaoi,School Life**

 **Rated:T**

 **Warning:YAOI,OOC,typo bertebaran,bahasa campur aduk...**

 **Summary:** **"** **Suho? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"** **"** **Yakk..Sehun jangan di lihat itu rahasia!"**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter#6**

LuHan berjalan gontai menuju kamar asrama nya seketika ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut. Perasaan cemas kini menghantui pikirannya.

"Minseok,sebenarnya kau dimana?"lirihnya pelan memandang potret wajah Minseok yang menghiasi layar ponselnya. LuHan merutuki dirinya,sungguh kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu buruk menimpa Minseok ia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Semua ini salahnya karna lalai menjaga Minseok hingga membuatnya sekarang kehilangan Minseoknya itu.

"Lu,kau sudah pulang? Dimana Minseok?"sebuah suara datang dari arah pintu kamar,menunggu jawaban LuHan yang sepertinya sedang enak enakan tidur dikasurnya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban sehingga membuat Kris,Kai dan Sehun gemas dan menghampiri rusa yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya di bantal itu.

"Hei rusa,dimana Minseok kami?"tanya Sehun tidak sabaran sambil terus mengguncang bahu LuHan,berusaha menanyainya baik baik. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada respon yang ia dapatkan dari rusa itu. Sehun benar benar kesal ia merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang tuli.

LuHan mulai membalikan tubuhnya,menatap satu persatu wajah teman temannya itu dengan pandangan malas. Cukup dirinya yang sedang pusing memikirkan keberadaan Minseok sekarang di tambah lagi dengan segala pertanyaan menuntut dari ketiga temannya ini. Sungguh hari ini LuHan ingin sekali menghancurkan barang barang lagi untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Minseok di culik dan bodohnya lagi aku kehilangan jejaknya,apa kalian puas?"ketus LuHan kembali pada kegiatannya membenamkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal berharap terhindar dari suara suara berisik yang mengganggunya.

"Bodoh,kenapa kau hanya diam saja kalau tau Minseok di culik"Kai mulai mendegus kesal mencoba menarik kaki rusa itu agar mau terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Kris dan Sehun juga tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutan mereka saat mendengar penuturan LuHan,pikiran buruk seketika mulai terbayang dalam benak mereka tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi pada Minseok mereka itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjaganya,kau tau kan Minseok sangat manis pasti banyak orang jahat yang ingin menculik nya? Bagaimana kalau mereka berani menyentuh Minseok dengan tangan kotor mereka dan bagaimana kalau—"Kris mulai berspekulasi dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran yang tidak tidak.

LuHan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya,tidak..tidak..tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Minseok selain dirinya,tidak seorang pun jika pun ada yang berani melakukan itu maka sudah barang tentu LuHan akan segera mematahkan tangan kotor mereka.

.

.

.

 ** _Keesokan Harinya_**

Minseok mengerjapkan pelan matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat rentinanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing mungkin karna efek obat bius yang masih tertinggal. Arah pandangannya tertuju pada sekeliling ruangan itu,sebuah kamar tempat sekarang ia terbaring dengan kondisi yang masih lemas. Minseok mulai mengingat sesuatu..

'CKLEK'

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dari arah luar kemudian menampilkan sosok namja yang tidak asing lagi bagi Minseok.

Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya saat mengetahui sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Segera ia mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa untuk mendudukkan diri di ranjang itu.

"Minseok kau sudah bangun? Kenapa lama sekali tertidurnya?"ucap namja itu sambil mengusak pelan rambut Minseok.

Minseok mengusap pelan matanya,samar samar ia dapat melihat wajah namja yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Appa?"pekik Minseok dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Iya ini Appamu Minseok"jawab Heechul sambil terkikik pelan saat melihat ekspresi yang sedang ditampilkan putranya itu.

"Jadi Appa yang menculikku?"tanya Minseok polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Terlihat sangat lucu.

"Iya Appa yang menculikmu dengan menyuruh orang orang Appa"jelas Heechul terkesan santai.

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan saat mendengar penjelasaan yang diberikan Appanya ini.

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihat Appamu ini? Apa kau sama sekali tidak merindukan Appa?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Appa,hanya saja cara Appa membawaku kesini sedikit extreme"elak Minseok saat melihat wajah murung Appanya.

"Appa tau kau pasti sudah melupakan Appa karna kau sedang asik berpacaran dengan LuHan kan?"goda Heechul sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Minseok.

Mendengar nama LuHan di sebut sebut oleh Appanya seketika memuat kedua pipi Minseok merona karena malu. Segera ia menutup kedua pipi _chubby_ nya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hmm..bolehkah aku meminjam Handphone Appa? aku ingin menghubungi LuHan untuk memberi tau keberadaanku,aku tidak ingin dia cemas"pinta Minseok mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Biarkan saja,lagi pula Appa sangat senang saat melihat wajah cemasnya"ucap Heechul terkekeh sambil membayangkan ekspresi wajah panik LuHan yang benar benar bisa membuatnya tertawa.

Minseok lagi lagi hanya bisa menghela pelan nafasnya,sungguh Appanya ini sudah terlahir usil dari dulu.

"Minseok,cepatlah mandi Appa menunggumu di meja makan,kita sarapan bersama"ucap Heechul mengusak kembali surai rambut Minseok lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar putra kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Minseok masih setia pada posisinya,menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian dan bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mulai merasa bosan dengan kegiatannya itu,malam semakin larut tapi kelopak mata Minseok masih enggan untuk terpejam.

Ada perasaan resah yang kini menggangu pikirannya,Minseok beralih menyibakan selimutnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar,mengambil sebuah buku kecil di dalam laci meja belajar itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

Hampir lebih dari lima menit sekarang kertas putih di buku itu telah penuh terisi oleh coretan tinta pulpen,Minseok mulai menguap pelan,di tutupnya sampul buku itu dengan sedikit senyuman kecil yang terselip di bibir mungilnya. Kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidurnya,bergumul lagi dengan selimutnya,membiarkan rasa kantuk membawanya perlahan lahan untuk terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

Minseok melangkahkan kaki mungilnya perlahan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga,namun seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara pekikan yang berasal dari ruang tengah,Minseok yang penasaran sedikit menengokan kepalanya kearah bawah dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Appanya dan LuHan sedang asik bermain PS dengan di selingi tawa lepas dan terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

"Lu-LuHan"ucap Minseok tak percaya lengkap dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Minseok kau sudah bangun? Wahh..Kau semakin cantik saja"puji LuHan sambil terus menatap Minseok secara intens dan seketika membuat Minseok tersipu malu setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Lu,kenapa kau berada disini? Kau tidak pergi sekolah?"tanya Minseok mencoba mengalihkan perhatian LuHan yang sedari tadi tidak henti menatapnya.

"Sekolah sedang libur dan aku langsung kemari saat Appamu menghubungiku dan mengaku telah menculikmu"ujar LuHan sambil melirik kearah Heechul yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

"Hmm..begitu"Minseok mengganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Begitu bagaimana,aku hampir gila karna tidak bisa menemukan keberadaanmu"ucap LuHan kesal.

"Maafkan aku Lu"cicit Minseok menundukan kepalanya.

Minseok melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni anak tangga dan berniat menghampiri Appanya dan LuHan,tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti lagi saat—

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya itu berbunyi.

"Aku buka pintu dulu Lu"ucap Minseok terdengar seperti permohonan ijin pada LuHan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu dan membukanya pelan.

"Suho? Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"betapa terkejutnya Minseok saat melihat Suho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan terlihat sedang tersenyum padanya.

Suho menunjukan sebuah buku di tangannya,mengambil pelan pergelangan tangan Minseok dan membuat buku itu kini berpindah pada genggaman tangan Minseok.

"Itu buku catatan Baekhyun,ku dengar di kelas kalian akan ada ulangan jadi Baekhyun menitipkan buku ini padaku,karna kemarin kau tidak masuk jadi aku membawakannya kesini"

Minseok menggangguk mengerti sambil terus memperhatikan buku itu.

"Suho bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku?"tanya Minseok polos.

"Itu urusan mudah,aku tau data seluruh siswa"jawab Suho santai memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Minseok kau tidak mempersilahkan ku masuk?"tanya Suho dan setelah itu ia bisa melihat wajah manis Minseok sedikit tertunduk dan terlihat seperti sedang mengerutu.

Minseok merutuki dirinya karna telah membuat tamunya ini lama terdiam di luar.

"M-Mian Suho..ayo silahkan masuk"ucap Minseok langsung mengeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya yang berada di depan pintu lalu membiarkan Suho masuk.

Penasaran dengan isi buku Baekhyun,Minseok lalu membuka lembaran catatan itu dan sedikit membacanya.

"Kenapa susah sekali,apa benar akan ada ulangan?"keluh Minseok masih tetap membolak balik lembaran buku itu.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu kalau kau tidak keberatan"tawar Suho setelah mendengar keluhan yang keluar dari bibir Minseok.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mau"ucap Minseok penuh semangat dan langsung menarik tangan Suho untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

"Kalian mau kemana?"tanya LuHan saat melihat tautan tangan Minseok dan Suho yang sepertinya akan menuju ke lantai atas.

Minseok menelan kasar ludahnya,segera ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tautan tangannya pada Suho. Dalam hati ia merutuki lagi dirinya karna sampai bisa melupakan keberadaan LuHan di ruang tengah.

"A-ku a-ku hanya"ucap Minseok terbata bata dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk sekedar menoleh ke arah LuHan. LuHan masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin belajar bersama Lu"Minseok menunjukan buku catatan di tangannya berharap LuHan akan mengerti tujuannya.

LuHan langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan menjatuhkan stik PSnya ke lantai.

"Eh— Kenapa Lu,kau sudah bosan main?"tanya Heechul heran.

"Maaf paman,sepertinya aku lebih memilih belajar bersama Minseok daripada bermain permainan anak kecil seperti ini"jelas LuHan dengan nada bijaknya.

Heechul seketika mengernyitkan alisnya mungkin kini tampak beberapa kerutan di dahinya,dalam hati ia berkata..

'Hei siapa yang sebenarnya anak kecil di sini? Berani beraninya dia menceramahiku'

"Baiklah Lu,pergilah belajar dengan Minseok dan—"Heechul menunjuk kearah Suho.

"Siapa namamu nak?"tanya Heechul.

"Aku Suho paman,salam kenal"Sapa Suho ramah sambil sedikit membungkukan punggungnya.

Heechul menggangguk sambil tersenyum,membiarkan LuHan pergi menghampiri Minseok. Saat berpapasan dengan Suho,LuHan tidak lupa memberikan deathglarenya pada namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Dengan merangkul pinggang Minseok,ia berjalan menuju kamar Minseok di lantai atas dan tentu saja masih ada Suho disana.

Sampai di kamarnya,Minseok mempersilahkan Suho dan LuHan untuk duduk di kursi sofa yang memang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Menaruh buku catatan Baekhyun di atas meja kemudian pamit untuk membuatkan mereka berdua minum.

Sesaat semenjak kepergian Minseok seketika terasa aura mencekam menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ruangan yang menyisakan dua orang yang dipenuhi dengan ketidaksukaan di hati masing masing. Tidak ingin terlalu memperdulikan,Suho memilih untuk cuek dan sibuk bermain dengan Handphonenya meski ia tau sekarang LuHan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

.

.

Di dapur Minseok sedang sibuk menuangkan ke dalam gelas jus jeruk yang tadi ia ambil dari kulkas. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meminta bantuan beberapa maid untuk mengerjakan hal ini tapi Minseok lebih suka mengerjakannya sendiri.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Lagi lagi bel rumah itu berbunyi,Minseok terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

'Ada tamu lagi? Entah kenapa hari ini rumahnya kedatangan banyak tamu'gumam Minseok dalam hati. Ia pun kembali membuka pintu kayu itu.

"Sehun..Kai..Kris"

"Minseokkk…kami sangat merindukanmu"pekik mereka bertiga lalu dengan kencangnya memeluk tubuh Minseok bersamaan hingga hampir saja membuat tubuh mungil itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Mereka baru tau bagaimana harumnya aroma tubuh Minseok,pantas saja LuHan sangat senang memeluk tubuh mungil ini,kadang kadang bahkan sampai lupa diri. Sebenarnya mereka juga ingin tapi selalu tidak punya kesempatan.

"Sehun Kai Kris,tolong lepaskan aku tidak bisa bernafas"cicit Minseok berusaha melepaskan kukungan erat di tubuhnya karna sekarang ia benar benar merasakan sesak.

"Minseok kau benar benar baik baik saja kan?"tanya mereka sambil meraba raba tubuh Minseok untuk mengecek apa ada yang terluka(padahal modus).

"Aku tidak apa apa hanya di culik appaku sendiri"ucap Minseok meyakinkan lalu memberikan senyuman cerah pada mereka.

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,makannya kami langsung kemari saat tau di mana keberadaanmu". Tak terasa seulas seringai tercetak di bibir mereka,sebenarnya tujuan mereka kesini juga ingin mengacaukan acara cari perhatian LuHan pada calon mertuanya.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk"ajak Minseok dan mereka bertiga langsung mengekori Minseok yang berjalan kembali ke arah dapur.

"Eh— Minseok ada tamu lagi?"tanya Heechul melihat tiga pemuda yang berada tepat di belakang putranya itu.

"Iya Appa..ini Sehun,Kai dan Kris"

"Salam kenal paman"ucap mereka kompak lalu membungkukan badan.

"Tampan seperti paman waktu muda"komentar Heechul saat memperhatikan mereka satu persatu,Heechul tidak merasa heran karna dari dulu memang Minseok sangat terkenal di kalangan namja bahkan dari beberapa namja itu sering berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Minseok kembali menuju dapur lalu membuatkan lagi tiga gelas jus jeruk.

'Benar benar istri idaman,sudah cantik juga pintar mengurus pekerjaan rumah'gumam mereka dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan pergerakan Minseok.

.

.

LuHan tersenyum saat melihat Minseok masuk dari luar pintu kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman tapi senyuman LuHan luntur seketika saat melihat tiga mahluk yang juga ikut masuk mengekor di belakang Minseok,lengkap dengan senyuman bodoh mereka.

Kris,Kai dan Sehun langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka di sofa itu sesekali juga melirik ke arah Suho yang terlihat cuek dan LuHan yang sedang memasang wajah masamnya. Minseok sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa kamarnya menjadi ramai begini.

"Minseok aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya"ucap Suho menghentikan kegiatannya pada handphone miliknya,Minseok lalu menunjukan kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Penasaran dengan isi kamar itu Kris,Kai dan Sehun mulai mengamati benda benda yang terletak disana,mulai dari pajangan bingkai foto sampai beberapa benda yang terletak di meja belajar.

"Wah Minseok,tidak ku sangka kau juga suka menulis diary"

"Yakk..Sehun jangan di lihat itu rahasia!"Minseok seketika membulakan matanya saat melihat Sehun dengan tenangnya membuka lembaran buku catatan pribadinya dan sedang serius membaca halaman pertama.

"Yakk..Sehun tolong kembalikan"pinta Minseok mencoba merebut kembali bukunya dari tangan Sehun.

.

.

 ** _Di Ruang Tengah_**

Heechul tiba tiba menghentikan permainan PSnya,tunggu tunggu dia mulai berfikir dengan logika matematikanya..

Minseok+Lima Namja+Kamar=(?)

"MWO?"Tidak tidak Heechul menjadi ngeri membayangkannya,entah kenapa ada sebersit rasa curiga di pikirannya.

"Sebaiknya aku cek saja"gumam Heechul penasaran dengan keadaan Minseok.

.

.

Mendengar pekikan Minseok membuat LuHan terbangun dari sofa yang sedang di dudukinya,berniat ingin membantu Minseok.

"Kembalikan saja Sehun"ucap LuHan menengahi mereka. Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak,aku penasaran dengan isinya"

"Aku juga penasaran"Kata Kris langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Yakkk.."Minseok balik mengejar Kris,merasa terganggu dengan pekikan Minseok Kris langsung mengoper buku itu pada Kai yang sedang terbaring di ranjang Minseok. Minseok merangkak naik ke ranjang itu dan kembali berusaha mengambil bukunya.

Lama mereka berguling guling di ranjang berukuran King Size itu hanya untuk memperebutkan sebuah buku. Sampai pada akhirnya LuHan berhasil merebut buku milik Minseok dan sekarang ia berada tepat di atas tubuh Minseok untuk menyerahkan kembali buku itu.

"YAKKK..APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA HAMSTER KECILKU?"

"A-Appa?"Minseok mencicit kecil.

'CKLEK'

Suho seketika terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya,dimana LuHan sedang menindih tubuh mungil Minseok di atas ranjang.

Kompak mereka berempat meneguk kasar ludah mereka. Tamatlah riwayat mereka,hari ini mungkin mereka tidak akan selamat dari amukan Appa Minseok.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Apa yang akan dilakukan Heechul kepada mereka berempat? dan bisakah mereka selamat dari amukan Appa Minseok? **  
**

Ini mian author updatenya lama,author lagi kurang mood ngapa ngapain..#Alasan

Bales review dulu ya chingu...

 **XiuminShock :**Chingu jangan gila dulu nanti siapa yang ngereview he he..#bercanda..Iya chingu Luhan selalu egois main cap umin jadi miliknya,author juga jadi greget..#GigitBantalBarengKrisSeKai..ternyata Suho yang jadi orang ketiganya chingu..yang bener chingu papjun keliatan jahat? padahal niatnya author pingin bikin dia karakter good boy..he he tapi ga pa pa..Iya nih chingu Sehun lagi mupeng he he peluk aja chingu jangan di lepasin..He he nanti NCnya di akhir" chapie ya chingu tapi kalo nyerempet dikit ga pa pa lah..#plak..Iya nih chingu gara gara KrisSekai adegan Hotnya Lumin jadi kepotong..#BantuinChinguGamparKrisSeKai..Ayo chingu peluk umin barengan..#UminSesekNapas..he he review lagi ya chingu :D

 **SooieBabyUke :**Minseok ternyata di culik appanya sendiri chingu..#BernapasLega..Iya juga chingu bener kata chingu salah sendiri Minseoknya jadi orang terlalu manis macem gula jawa jadi banyak yang pingin nyulik he he..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **feyy :**He he Minseoknya ternyata di culik member Suju chingu..#plak..maksud author appanya sendiri..syukur kalo makin menarik,makasi ya chingu udah doain author biar rajin update..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **saya. orchestra :**He he tumben tumbenan kamu bisa ngeblank chingu..#bercanda..Chingu jangan nangis..#BabyDon'tCry..ini Minseoknya udah ketemu kok he he..ternyata bukan Suho yang nyulik chingu..#DiTenggeleminSuho..Iya chingu hampir aja daddy rusa gila karna berjauhan sama Baozinya..Ok ini udah lanjut chingu..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **SecretVin137 :**He he ternyata Minseok di culik appanya sendiri chingu..#HajarHeechul..He he junmyeon nya belum tau kalo Minseok di culik chingu..#KasianSuho..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Jiji Park :**He he maapkan author ya chingu bikin kamu penasaran lagi..tenang chingu emak udah di temukan kok..ternyata Minseok di culik appanya sendiri chingu he he..ok sekarang keponya udah terobati kan chingu,author malah seneng kalo kamu kepo..#plak..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **milkbubble :**He he sebenernya yang ngetuk pintu kamar si Sehun..sini nih author ceritain,pas itu KrisSekai lagi asik nguping di depan pintu kamar trus gak sengaja denger suara Minseok lagi mendesah gitu,ya udah akhirnya pintunya di ketuk sama Sehun takut umin nya kenapa napa..Iya dek padahal udah nanggung banget tinggal langsung ke inti..#OtakYadongAuthorJugaKumat..He he nanti kapan" Minseok buat marah lulu lagi kok,lulu juga semangat kalo masalah ngasi hukuman..#plak..Minseoknya Luhan selamet kok dek he he..syukur kalo semakin menarik..review lagi ya dek :D

 **AngAng13 :**He he iya chingu Yixingnya nanti muncul..#OopsKetauan..iya chingu lumayan nambah lagi haremnya Minseok..Ok chingu chapter depan author naikin ratednya lagi deh..#bonus..he he makasi chingu author juga seneng kalo kamu seneng bacanya,doain aja otak yadong author kambuh lagi ya..#plak..makasi chingu udah doain author biar bisa update cepet berdoanya bareng Minseok lagi..#yeyy..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Kim Hyomi :**Makasi chingu udah baca,makasi juga udah suka ceritanya..he he iya chingu Minseok unyu bawaan lahir..iya chingu lulu kalo jadi bad boy pas banget apalagi kalo di pairingin sama Minseok..Ok chingu ini udah lanjut,makasi semangatnya ya chingu..he he kalo masalah rated ini bakalan naik kok chingu tapi ratednya naik turun(?)..#plak..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Xiu :**Iya chingu author juga gak kebayang kalo bukan salah paham pasti udah di robohin sekolahnya sama lulu..he he Luhan kalo masalah modus emang paling ahli chingu,ampe merembet gitu lagi..#plak..iya chingu kalo gak ada yang ganggu pasti mereka udah melakukan 'itu'..#plak..he he lime lime mama limenya ada kok chingu tapi tergantung mood author nulisnya..#plak..Ok chingu ini Luhan udah berhasil nemuin Minseok kok,syukur Minseoknya gak kenapa napa he he..Ok makasi udah nunggu chingu,makasi juga semangatnya..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **elferani :**He he iya chingu ternyata Suho yang jadi orang ketiganya..gini chingu,lulu sama Suho jadi saingan tidak akur karna lulu gak suka sama sikapnya Suho yang suka ngatur" trus Suho juga gak suka sama sikapnya lulu sama temen"nya yang suka bikin onar,jadinya mereka dendam pribadi gitu..he he Suhonya naksir Minseok chingu makannya dia perhatian gitu..#OopsKetauan..trus dia juga gak mau Minseoknya di apa apain Luhan..he he iya chingu lulu menang banyak lagi..iya chingu soalnya kalo si rusa udah ngamuk ganas banget makannya tiga serangkai bisa takut begitu..lagi" bantal menjadi pelampiasan..iya parah banget chingu ngamuknya author juga ikutan takut..he he ternyata Seokki di bawa appanya sendiri chingu..Ok ini udah lanjut,semoga penasarannya terobati ya chingu..review lagi ya chingu :D **  
**

 **hellotaeng :**He he syukur kalo ga pa pa naikin rated..Ok nanti author tambahin adegan Hotnya ya chingu..doain aja otak yadong author kumat lagi..#plak..yang nyulik Minseok ternyata appanya sendiri chingu he he..Ok adegan Hotnya di chapter 7 aja ya chingu..#kedip"..Okeeyy..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **nandaXLSK9094 :**He he tenang chingu nasib Minseok baik" aja kok..#plak..yang nyuri Minseok ternyata appanya sendiri chingu..#GamparHeechul..he he iya chingu Luhan mesumnya keterlaluan..Ok ini udah next chingu..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Lu HanMin :**He he jangan nangis chingu..#BabyDon'tCry..maapkan author gak bilang" kalo udah update ya..syukur kalo seru..he he iya chingu semakin lulu cemburu semakin bisa modusnya..#plak..yang nyulik Minseok ternyata appanya sendiri chingu..he he di bawa ke rumahnya sendiri kok chingu..Ok chingu Luhan udah berhasil nyelametin Minseok kok..he he pas itu Minseoknya udah di beliin baju yang baru sama Luhan lewat online shop..#LuhanSukaNraktir..ga pa pa kok chingu author malah seneng kamu penasaran..he he ga pa pa lagi chingu author malah seneng kamu review panjang"..jangan minta maap chingu athornya harusnya terima kasih ke chingu..makasi udah nyemangatin author ya chingu..ini author udah semangat lagi kok chingu ngelanjutin ffnya he he..review lagi ya chingu :D

 **Gomawo reviewnya chingu,jangan lupa review lagi ya :D  
**

Doain author supaya moodnya balik lagi ya chingu,biar bisa update terus soalnya author juga tau kalo lagi penasaran itu gak enak banget..#Plak

Bye bye~


End file.
